Dunkle Erlösung
by todesengel-melith
Summary: NEUES KAPITEL IST DA! Harry Potter wurde entführt, und ist in den Händen der Todesser. Gefangen in den Kerkern Malfoy Manor. Draco will ihm helfen, doch kann ein Malfoy sich ändern?
1. Kapitel 1

Hallöchen! °lach°

Diese Story ist von Melith und von mir geschrieben worden. Wir sind zwei Chaoten, die sich mal im Netz kennen gelernt haben. Jetzt haben wir uns mal zusammengesetzt und diese Geschichte aufs Blatt gebracht. Wir wissen noch nicht, wie lang die Geschichte werden wird, aber wir wissen schon wohin sie führen wird.

**Inhalt:** Harry Potter wurde entführt, und ist in den Händen der Todesser. Gefangen in den Kerkern Malfoy Manor. Draco will ihm helfen, doch kann ein Malfoy sich ändern?...

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört JKR. Leider, leider, leider ...

**Autoren:** Melith und Arwen (bzw. Todesengel), zwei Chaoten, die es wagen ein Fanfiction zu schreiben ... lalalalala °g°

**Raiting:** M (definitiv)

**Warnungen:** Es wird eine Slash Geschichte, mit allem drum und dran. Gewalt und Trauer wird ebenfalls drin vorkommen!

**Dunkle Erlösung**

Dunkelheit! Tiefste Finsternis die sich schwarz über den Boden zog. Kälte die in dem graufarbigen Gemäuer lag, tauchte den Atem in sichtbaren Nebel. Im Kerker des großen Hauses waren leise wimmernde Geräusche zu hören. Laute bei denen sich sogar die Ratten verstecken würden.

Die ganze Atmosphäre die darin lag, wirkte unheimlich und kalt. Die Kerker selbst waren in absolute Dunkelheit gelegen. Nur einzelne Fackeln, die draußen auf den Gängen befestigt waren, spendeten ein wenig Licht.

Doch dem Herr dieses Hauses war das nur Recht. Zu gern hörte er die seelischen Qualen seiner Opfer. Das war Musik in seinen Ohren. Er hatte sich Rache geschworen! Rache, was vergangen war, und für das, was noch kommen sollte.

Sterben sollten sie, doch zuvor sollten sie Leid am Körper fühlen, das sie nie wieder vergessen würden. Selbst im Tod noch nicht.

Der Mann schlenderte gelangweilt die Stufen zu den Kerkern hinunter, und fasste nach einer Fackel um in die einzelnen Verließe zu sehen.

Beim ersten Verlies stahl sich ein boshaftes Lächeln auf seine Lippen, als er das Opfer darin an der Wand gefesselt liegen sah. Mehr als Tot hing ein junges Mädchen dort im Kerker und wimmerte leise. Doch der Mann lachte nur auf und schüttelte den Kopf: „Du bist mein!" zischte er, und begab sich weiter zu den anderen.

An einem sehr dunklen Kerker blieb er stehen und umfasste mit einer Hand die stahlgrauen Gitterstäbe, sein Gesicht wirkte mehr als kalt. Jedoch auch belustigt denn sein Blick ruhte auf der Person, die darin fast leblos auf dem Boden lag.

Wie lange hatte er dieser Person schon den Hals umdrehen wollen, sein Herz nicht mehr schlagen sehen und sie für immer aus der Zauberwelt verbannen. Und nun hatte er ihn! Keine zwei Schritte von ihm entfernt lag, die Person die er Abgrund tief hasste.

Sein Blick ruhte auf dem bleichen Gesicht des Opfers. Schwarze Haarsträhnen fielen diesem vereinzelt ins Gesicht, getrocknetes Blut klebte unter der Nase und aus der Lippe lief immer noch etwas rote Flüssigkeit. Der zierliche Körper zitterte, von der Kälte, jedoch war er noch nicht bei Bewusstsein.

Der Mann vor den Gitterstäben funkelte hinein: „Entkommen kannst du mir nicht, denn ich werde deine Seele entreißen!" Dann wandte er sich ab, schmiss die Fackel gelangweilt in ein Eck und ging nach oben zurück.

Leise jammernde Laute waren wieder zu hören, doch es gab kein Entrinnen aus dieser Hölle.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Dröhnende Schmerzen machten sich in seinem Kopf bemerkbar, als er versuchte die Augen zu öffnen. Er fühlte die Kälte die in dem Raum lag, und in seinem Körper Einzug hielt.

Langsam versuchte er seinen Körper zu bewegen, doch bei jedem Versuch wurde er mit einem qualvollen Schmerz, der durch sein Inneres lief, gestraft. Seine Kehle war staubtrocken und er fühlte den Drang nach Wasser aufkommen. Der Rücken schmerzte unaufhaltsam und in seinem Bein fühlte er, wie wohl ein Knochen heraus stand.

Er wusste nicht wo er sich befand, und nicht wie er hier her gekommen war, er spürte nur die Bedrohung die von diesem Platz ausging. Seine Hand glitt auf den Steinboden und tastete ein wenig umher. Irgendwo musste doch seine Brille liegen. Doch nach einiger Zeit gab er es auf, er fand sie nicht in seiner Nähe. Leises Seufzen erklang über seine aufgeplatzten Lippen. Die Stimme hörte sich dumpf und brüchig an.

Ganz langsam versuchte er seinen Kopf ein wenig zu heben, um sich umzuschauen, jedoch konnte er nicht viel erkennen. Dunkle Umrisse, ein kleiner Lichtschein und ein jammerndes Geräusch war zu erkennen. Mehr nicht, Harry hatte nicht die Kraft dazu seine Augen weiterhin offen zu halten. So sank sein Kopf auf den Boden wieder hinab und er wurde von Dunkelheit umschlossen.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Lucius Malfoy stieg gelangweilt die Treppen empor. Endlich hatte er den berühmten Harry Potter gefangen genommen. Endlich würde er nicht mehr fliehen können. Dieses Mal würde er dem Dunklen Lord nicht entkommen können. Endlich würde er sterben!

Lucius Malfoy war mit sich selbst sehr zufrieden. Voldemort war ihm wieder, nach diesem Fauxpas, wohl gesonnen und Harry Potter würde sterben!

„Draco!", schrie er, als er endlich in der Halle angekommen war.

„Was ist Vater?"

„Du wirst zu Severus gehen und dir einen Trank geben lassen, der die Opfer, die wir unten haben, ein wenig, sagen wir Widerstandsfähiger macht. Dann gehst du in die Kerker und gibst jedem was davon! Wir wollen doch unseren Spaß mit ihnen haben!"

Draco Malfoy nickte seinem Vater zu, dass er verstanden hatte, und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Patenonkel. Wie sehr er seinen Vater hasste! Jedes Mal musste er die Drecksarbeit erledigen, ohne dass er etwas dafür bekam. Zu sehr stand er unter der Herrschaft seines Vaters, ohne sich dagegen wehren zu können.

Er hatte sich nicht mal seine eigene Ehefrau aussuchen dürfen. Seinen Vater hatte es nicht mal interessiert, dass er sich für sein eigenes Geschlecht interessierte. Es hieß nur: „Damit bist du eine Schande für die Familie!", und dies ließ ihn Lucius Malfoy jeden Tag, jede Stunde, jede Minute und jede Sekunde spüren.

Draco holte den Trank von Severus Snape und brachte ich erst mal zu seinem Vater.

„Vater, ich habe den Trank geholt."

„Sehr gut, mein Sohn. Lass mich mal sehen!", herrschte Lucius ihn an. Noch nie hatte Lucius seinem Sohn getraut. Er öffnete die Phiole und roch daran. Ja, es war eindeutig der Trank, den er haben wollte. Das würde ein Spaß werden! Innerlich rieb sich Lucius die Hände. Der Trank war dazu bestimmt, seine Opfer widerstandsfähiger zu machen. Sie würden Schmerzen erdulden, ohne gleich zusammen zu brechen.

„Ja, das ist der Richtige!" Er reichte seinem Sohn die Phiole. „Geh jetzt in die Kerker und gib jedem was davon! Der Lord will seinen Spaß haben!" ‚Und ich natürlich auch', fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Ergeben neigte der blonde sein Haupt und trat aus dem Raum hinaus. Wütend über sich selbst, stapfte er die Treppen in den Kerker hinab.

„Draco tu dies, Draco tu das" zischte er leise, und wünschte seinen Vater ans Ende der Welt: „Du bist es nicht wert mein Sohn zu sein", klang es in seinen Gedanken.

„Und du bist es nicht wert mein Vater zu sein", rief er erzürnt aus und ballte die Hand zu einer Faust.

_Ja er hatte einmal zu seinem Vater aufgesehen, er hatte ihn vergöttert und er war Stolz ein Malfoy-Spross zu sein, doch mittlerweile hielt er dem Druck nicht mehr stand. _

_Früher war er in Hogwarts noch herum spaziert, und hätte am liebsten die ganze Schule - bis auf Slytherin - in die nächst beste Woche hexen können. Doch seid er seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte und sein Vater ihn mehr oder weniger in seine Fußstapfe, - und ihn in den Todesserkreis geholt hatte - war Draco nicht mehr der gleiche. _

_Immer noch wurde er von seinem Vater zu genüge gedemütigt, musste Schmerzen erleiden, wenn der ältere Malfoy dachte sein Sohn hätte nicht so gehandelt wie er meinte, oder er wurde von den anderen Mitgliedern ausgelacht. _

_Als er damals vor seinem Vater stand, und ihm offenbaren hatte, er hätte ein Verhältnis mit einem seiner früheren Mitschüler, hatte er es sofort bereut. Den durchdringenden und hasserfüllten Blick den er dafür einkassiert hatte, blieb fest in seinen Erinnerungen hängen. Die schallende Ohrfeige - die er danach erhielt und er auf den Boden zurück geworfen wurd, - ebenfalls. An diesem Tag hatte er zuletzt seinen Freund gesehen, denn kurz darauf, teilte ihm sein Vater mit einem dreckigen Grinsen mit, „Er weile nicht mehr unter uns, und Draco sollte endlich zur Vernunft kommen!" _

_Der blonde Slytherin konnte nicht glauben was er gehört hatte, doch als sein Vater ihm grob an den Haaren nach unten in die Aula geschliffen hatte, konnte er die Leiche seines Freundes Blutüberströmt auf dem Boden liegen sehen. _

Bei der Erinnerung drückte es Draco wieder die Tränen in die Augen, niemals zuvor hatte er seinen Vater mehr gehasst wie in diesem Moment, und als er danach immer wieder unschuldige Menschen quälen und sich an ihnen vergehen musste, wuchs der Hass noch mehr.

Er war so in Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass er gar nicht mitbekam wie er schon den Kerker betreten hatte. Erst als er ein leises Stöhnen vernahm, wurde er aus den Gedanken gerissen.

Seine Hand glitt zu einer Fackel und er schloss einen Kerker auf, indem sich ein junges Mädchen befand. Draco ging auf das fast leblose Opfer zu und blickte es abschätzend an. Dann beugte er sich hinunter und sah ihr ins Gesicht.

Blutrote Striemen zogen sich quer über ihr einst hübsches Gesicht, und Blut war aus den gefesselten Händen getreten.

Der Blonde seufzte leise und nahm sanft ihr Gesicht in seine Hände. Er öffnete die Phiole und legte diese an die Lippen des Mädchens. Ihren Kopf nahm er nach hinten und flösste ihr ein wenig von dem Trank ein.

„Am besten du stirbst vorher, bevor sie dich holen kommen" flüsterte er, und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er wusste, dass sie keine Chance hatte, gegen seinen Vater und die anderen Todesser, die einzige Möglichkeit wäre wenn sie sterben würde.

Da sie eh mehr tot wie lebendig in den Stricken hing, verlies Draco die Zelle wieder und ging weiter. Viele Opfer hatten sie nicht mehr, denn die anderen Gefangenen hatten ihr Leben vor einigen Tagen verloren.

Draco hatte drei Zellen durch gemacht als er zur letzten kam. Er öffnete diese wieder, und sah auf das Opfer das vor ihm auf dem Steinboden lag. Noch hatte er Harry nicht erkannt, denn dieser hatte sich in seiner Bewusstlosigkeit zusammen gekauert.

Der blonde junge Mann, nahm die Fackel und steckte sie in eine Vorrichtung die an der Wand angebracht war. Langsam kniete er sich auf den Boden und beugte sich über den Körper. Sanft rollte er ihn zu Seite und als er erkannte wer da vor ihm lag, schreckte er zurück.

„Potter", rief er aus und sah mit geweiteten Augen in das schneeweiße Gesicht.

Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass er Dumbeldores Goldjungen wieder sah, denn in der Zauberwelt ging das Gerücht herum, das Harry spurlos verschwunden war. Und nun lag er hier, vor ihm. In dem Kerkern seines Vaters.

Draco konnte es nicht glauben. Ganz langsam und vorsichtig drehte er seinen damaligen Erzfeind komplett auf den Rücken und sah ihn an. Keine Reaktion ging von ihm aus und Draco fühlte dessen Puls. Ganz schwach war er noch vorhanden.

„Potter" sagte der Blonde leise, und versuchte den anderen wach zu bekommen. Doch dieser rührte sich nicht. Der Slytherin seufzte laut auf, dann sah er zur Phiole die neben ihm auf dem Boden lag.

Er überlegte kurz, doch dann tat er was, was früher niemals ein Hogwarts Schüler erwartet hätte. Der Verschluss der Phiole wurde geöffnet und der Inhalt auf den Boden gekippt. Draco wusste, dass er sich nicht zu lange hier unten aufhalten durfte, deswegen schüttete er schnell den Inhalt aus, erhob sich und ging aus dem Kerker.

„Ich werde wieder kommen", sagte er leise und verschwand eilig die Stufen wieder nach oben empor.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Hast du alle versorgt?", blaffte Malfoy Senior seinen Sohn an.

„Ja, habe ich!", versuchte Draco so ruhig wie möglich zu entgegnen. „Ich werde nun in mein Zimmer gehen! Ich wünsche einen angenehmen Abend!"

Damit ging er in Richtung der Treppen und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.

An diesem Abend konnte sich Draco nicht darauf konzentrieren, irgendetwas zu machen. Zu sehr war er erschüttert, dass der berühmte Harry Potter bei ihm, oder besser gesagt bei seinem Vater, im Kerker lag. Schon immer hatte ihn irgendwas an Harry Potter fasziniert. Oder lag es einfach nur daran, dass er schon lange kein „Frischfleisch" mehr hatte? Oder doch an diesem Kuss, denn sie bei einer der berühmt-berüchtigten Partys in Slytherin hatten? Draco wusste es einfach nicht. Irgendwas sagte ihm, dass er noch mal zu Potter in den Kerker gehen musste.

Draco lag hibbelig auf seinem Bett und schaute immer wieder auf seine Zimmeruhr. Erst halb zwölf! Sein Vater würde bestimmt noch nicht schlafen, er musste noch mindestens zwei Stunden warten, bis er sich trauen konnte in die Kerker zu schleichen.

Sollte er vielleicht ins Bad gehen und sich waschen? Vielleicht würde dann die Zeit schneller vergehen?

Er beschloss also ins Bad zu gehen und sich zu waschen. Nachdem er mit allem fertig war, ging er in sein Zimmer zurück und blickte auf die Uhr: Halb eins! Draco war sich nicht so ganz sicher, ob er sich jetzt schon trauen sollte runter zu schauen.

„Nein, lieber warte ich noch eine Stunde!", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, knipste das Licht an und holte ein Buch hervor, welches er an diesem Tag angefangen hatte zu lesen. Doch bald merkte er, dass er sich auf kein Wort des Buches konzentrieren sollte. Immer wieder schwirrten ihm die Bilder von Harry Potter in seinem Kopf rum. Wie sie sich in der Schule gestritten hatten und dieser Kuss beim Fest der Slytherins.

Draco versuchte trotzdem das Buch zu lesen. Nach einer Zeit blickte er wieder auf die Uhr: Eins. Ob er es jetzt wagen konnte nach unten zu gehen? So viel er wusste fand heute kein Todessertreffen statt, da hätte er ja anwesend sein müssen. Er stand auf, und ging auf leisen Sohlen zu seiner Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt breit und lauschte.

Er konnte keine Stimmen vernehmen. Es schien so, als ob das Haus in einen unruhigen Schlaf verfallen wäre. Deutlich konnte man die Schwere spüren, die in dem Haus herrschte.

Plötzlich hörte Draco ein Geräusch und ließ erschrocken die Tür zu seinem Zimmer ins Schloss zurück schnappen. Ein wenig verängstigt trat er einige Schritte zurück und wartete nur darauf, dass jemand seine Türe öffnete. Doch als nach einigen Momenten nichts passierte, atmete Draco erleichtert auf.

Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück, angelte sich seinen Zauberstab und ging wieder zur Tür. Wieder öffnete er sie leise und schlüpfte hindurch. Auf leisen Sohlen begab er sich in Richtung der Aula und stieg die Treppen zu dieser hinunter.

An den letzten Treppenstufen blieb er stehen. Er versuchte so viel Schwung zu holen wie es nur möglich war und sprang dann den Rest hinunter. Er landete auf seinen Beinen und blickte noch einmal zur Treppe.

Er konnte beobachten, wie eine kleine Spinne sich auf eine Treppenstufe begab, die Draco gerade übersprungen hatte. Plötzlich blieb diese erstarrt stehen.

„Hab ich es doch gewusst!", murmelte Draco zufrieden, „der Alte hat doch die Fallen aktiviert. Gut, dass ich hier so lange wohne, sonst wäre ich jetzt aufgeflogen!"

Noch mal tief durchatmend schlich der ehemalige Slytherin zur Tür, die die Treppe zum Kerker freigab. Ganz langsam öffnete er sie und versuchte dabei nicht mit ihr zu quietschen. Als er erfolgreich war, schlüpfte er hindurch und lief die Treppen runter.

Unten angekommen, schnappte er sich eine Fackel und lief an dem Mädchen und an den anderen Gefangenen vorbei, bis er zuletzt an Harry Potters Zelltür stand.

Eigentlich fragte er sich in diesem Moment was er hier machte. Potter konnte ihm ja schließlich egal sein, doch irgendwie war dem nicht so. Zwar hatte Draco den damaligen Kuss verdrängt, weil es sein erster mit einem männlichen Part gewesen war, aber so ganz war Potter aus seinem Gedächtnis nie verschwunden.

Er wollte schon fast in Erinnerungen schwelgen, als ihm wieder bewusst wurde, wo er war. Langsam und keinen Laut machend, schloss er die Zellentüre auf und begab sich in die Finsternis hinein. Er trat nah an Harrys Körper heran und beugte sich zu ihm.

Dieses Mal konnte er endlich den Atem des anderen hören, das beruhigte ihn wenigstens ein bisschen. Sanft glitt seine Hand wieder auf den anderen jungen Mann, und versuchte ihn wach zu rütteln. „Potter", sagte er leise, und blickte auf das Gesicht des anderen.

Wieder keine Reaktion. Draco seufzte, doch diesmal wollte er nicht so schnell aufgeben. Er zog Harrys Körper so gut es ging und versuchte ihn ein wenig aufrecht zu halten. „Potter", sagte er wieder, und schlug mit seiner Hand sanft auf die Wangen des anderen: „Nun komm schon Harry!"

**o.O.o.O.o**

Der schwarzhaarige hörte leise Stimmen neben sich. Ganz langsam kehrte er wieder in die Kälte zurück, die ihn umgab. Doch irgendwie fühlte er wie jemand neben ihm war, und leise seinen Namen rief. Konnte das sein, dass sie ihn gefunden hatten? Wo immer er auch war? Zumal diese sanfte Stimme ihm bekannt vorkam.

„Harry" hörte er die Person sagen, und dann fühlte er eine Berührung an seiner Wange. Er versuchte seine Augen auf zu machen. Im ersten Moment konnte er nur Umrisse ausmachen. Schnell schloss er sie wieder, um sich an das Licht auch wenn es nur schwach war, zu gewöhnen. Doch beim zweiten Versuch konnte er bereits mehr erkennen.

Sein Kopf dröhnte zwar immer noch und sein Körper schmerzte, aber er wollte endlich der Bewusstlosigkeit entkommen. Langsam neigte er seinen Kopf und blickte in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war.

Die Person vor ihm war noch unscharf zu sehen, doch nach einer gewissen Weile klärte sich das Bild und er blickte in eisgraue Augen. Sofort wusste er wem diese gehörten und wollte sich aufrichten, aber ein Schmerz der durch seinen Körper zuckte ließ ihn scheitern.

„Sh… Harry", hörte er den anderen sagen, und er musste sich wieder zurücklegen. Sein Blick glitt wieder auf den jungen Mann der neben ihm gebeugt saß. Draco Malfoy sah ein wenig verändert aus. Seine blonden Haare schimmerten nun fast golden und waren bis ans Kinn gewachsen, die Haut schimmerte silberfarben und sein Körper schien ein wenig muskulöser geworden zu sein. Jedoch konnte Harry in den eisgrauen Augen Besorgnis lesen. Sie strahlten nicht mehr die Arroganz und die Bosheit aus, wie sie's früher einmal taten. Was war hier los? In Harrys Kopf schwirrten auf ein Mal jede Menge Gedanken, und dann wie in einem Film Überschütteteten ihn die Ereignisse der Vergangenen Zeit.

_Es war mitten in der Nacht gewesen, als laute Geräusche an sein Ohr drangen. Er hatte geschlafen, das wusste er noch. In dieser Nacht hatte Harry in seiner kleinen Wohnung die ein wenig außerhalb von London lag, geschlafen. Er wollte nicht im Grimmauld Place schlafen, denn morgen wäre der Geburtstag seines Patenonkels gewesen und er war immer noch nicht darüber hinweg. Hermine hatte ihn zwar mit einem Es-wäre-besser-wenn-du-aber-hier-bleibst Blick angesehen und Lupin hatte ihn versucht davon abzuhalten, doch seine Entscheidung war gefallen. _

_Warum Harry so unbedacht handelte, konnte er im Nachhinein nicht sagen, die Trauer saß einfach nur zu tief in ihm, und er wollte ihr nur eine Nacht entfliehen um nicht in dem Haus schlafen zu müssen. Er bereute seine Entscheidung in dem Moment, als die Türe seines Schlafzimmers ihm entgegen flog, und vier Todesser ihm Gegenüber standen." _

„_Potter", zischte einer abfällig, und er konnte erkennen das es sich um Malfoy handeln musste: „So einsam und allein?" _

_Harry hatte blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab gezückt und murmelte bereits einen Schockzauber. Er traf auch zwei von den Männern, jedoch war Malfoy ebenfalls schnell und traf ihn mit einem Crucio. Harry wurde nach hinten geworfen und Schmerzen durchströmten seinen Körper. Dann bekam er noch mit wie sich der Todesser über ihn beugte, ihm dreckig ins Gesicht lachte und dann zuschlug. Er hatte sich in dem Augenblick gewünscht, die anderen mögen hier sein, doch er wurde von Dunkelheit umschlossen. _

An mehr konnte er sich nicht erinnern, und doch rutschte er ein wenig von Draco weg und musterte ihn durchdringend.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Der blonde Slytherin hatte den jungen Mann gegenüber beobachtet. Eine Weile herrschte schweigen, und nachdem Harry kurz danach ihn entsetzt ansah und wegrutschte, kam ihm ein Gedanke.

„Ja Harry du bist hier in Malfoy Manor", sagte er sanft, und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Aber es kam keine. Er seufzte auf, schließlich konnte er es seinem früheren Feind nicht mal verübeln.

„An was kannst du dich erinnern?" fragte er wieder, und hoffte dass der ehemalige Gryffindor etwas erwiderte. Die Gedanken überschlugen sich, denn Harry wartete jeden Augenblick darauf, dass die Todesser herein stürmen würden, und ihn töteten. Er blickte schweigend zur Zellentür.

Draco, dem der Blick gewahr wurde, musste leicht lächeln: „Sie kommen nicht, Potter, noch nicht!" Er setzte sich auf den Boden und blickte ebenfalls zur Kerkertüre: „Kannst du dich überhaupt an etwas erinnern?" fragte der Blonde wieder, und seine Stimme hatte schon langsam die Geduld verloren.

„Was geht dich das an Malfoy?" erwiderte Harry. Seine Stimme klang rau und kratzig. Er richtete nun den Augenmerk auf den Feind und stierte ihn an: „Du wirst mich sterben sehen", zischte er weiter, und versuchte die Schmerzen in seinem Inneren zu ignorieren: „Seit wann bin ich überhaupt Harry?" spie er förmlich aus.

„Das war eine gute Frage", dachte sich Draco, als er damit konfrontiert wurde. „Seit wann war Potter für ihn Harry?" er grübelte ein wenig, doch als ihm gewahr wurde, dass sein Gegenüber ihn mehr unfreundlich als alles andere betrachtete, hielt er seinen Gedankengang inne: „Hör zu Harry, oder auch Potter wie du willst! Aber ich habe nicht vor dir irgendetwas zu tun", erklärte er, und schenkte dem Gryffindor einen freundlichen Blick: „Ich gehöre nicht zu den Todessern!"

„HA! Und das soll ich dir glauben, Malfoy?" Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht, das der stolze Slytherin ihn für dumm verkaufte: „Dein Vater hat mich entführt, ich sitze in eurem Kerker und du willst mir weis machen, dass du nicht zu ihnen angehörst?"

„Vielleicht habe ich mich geändert", zischte nun Draco zurück, der sich angegriffen fühlte. „Ich muss mich fügen, zumindest im Moment noch, dass heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass ich mit dem Machenschaften einverstanden bin!" Seine eisgrauen Augen funkelten auf.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, und ließ sich wieder auf den Boden zurück gleiten. Das Gespräch strengte ihn an: „Niemals würde ein Malfoy sich ändern", gab er leise zurück.

„Gut!" donnerte Draco mit einem Mal, und erhob sich. Jedoch sah er wie Harry zurück zuckte und ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Er seufzte: „Harry, vor mir brauchst du keine Angst haben, aber vor meinem Vater", sagte er und sah auf den Schwarzhaarigen hinab: „Glaub mir oder nicht, ich werde wieder kommen! Und dann bring ich dir was für die Schmerzen mit!"

Das waren die letzen Worte die der Blonde sagte und die Zelle verlies.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Harry wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte, schließlich lag er hier Gefangen in Malfoy Manor. Lange blickte er dem Blonden nach, bevor er erschöpft wieder die Augen schloss.

Flashback

_Es war der letzte Tag in Hogwarts gewesen. Die Prüfungen waren alle geschrieben und die ZAGs hatten die meisten geschafft. Im Schloss herrschte ein reges Treiben, denn die 7. Klässler tobten über die Gänge und feierten ihren Abschluss. Harry hatte sich mit seinen Schulkameraden nach draußen an den See begeben, und feierte ausgelassen. Jede Menge Butterbier, Süßigkeiten, andere Leckerein und auch verschiedene andere Getränkesorten waren vorhanden. Hermine hatte einen Kassettenrecorder mitgeschleift, und den ein wenig verzaubert, dass ständig die neuesten Lieder trällerten. Ron hatte sich endlich dazu durchgerungen, das braunhaarige Mädchen um einen Tanz zu bitten, und auch die anderen waren am Feiern oder am Tanzen. _

_Harry hatte sich mit einem komisch grünzischenden Getränk zurückgezogen, und beobachte grinsend die Szene die sich vor ihm abspielte. Er spürte schon wie der Alkohol ihm in den Kopf stieg, und musste lachen als Ron mit Hermine so wild tanzte, dass sie beide lachend ins Gras fielen. _

_Genau in diesem Moment kamen die Slytherins heran getrottet und blieben vor den Gryffindors stehen. Bevor auch nur einer von ihnen zu etwas ansetzten konnte, brüllte Ron von weitem: „Meine Fresse, wer hat das Frettchen und sein Gefolge eingeladen?" _

Crabbe und Goyle sahen drohend auf den Rothaarigen, doch Draco hielt sie zurück: „Was denn, Weaselby, der See ist doch groß genug zum Feiern. Außerdem muss ich doch drauf anstoßen deine Visage in Zukunft nicht mehr zu sehen!"

„_Wenn du dich da mal nicht täuscht", keifte Hermine. Doch die Slytherins lachten nur und gingen ein kleines Stück weiter, um sich dort nieder zu lassen. Kurze Zeit später beachteten sie sich nicht mehr und jede Gruppe feierte lachend und grölend weiter. _

_Harry hatte sich nach einiger Zeit und einigen Drinks später abgeseilt und lief in die Richtung des Seeufers. Dort setzte er sich hin, und ließ den Blick über den See schweifen. „Der letzte Tag hier in seinem Zuhause und immer noch stand ihm der Endkampf mit Voldemort bevor", er seufzte leise, und schnappte sich einen kleinen Stein um den der Krake zuzuwerfen. _

„_Ach Sirius, ich wünschte du könntest mich nun sehen" murmelte er leise und verfiel in Gedanken. _

„_Potter, so einsam und allein?" zischte eine kalte Stimme nah an seinem Ohr. _

_Harry seufzte auf: „Malfoy, kannst du mich nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen?" war die Gegenfrage des Schwarzhaarigen. _

„_Warum sollte ich?", lachte dieser, „Es macht einfach Spaß auf dir herum zu hacken!" Draco hatte sich neben seinen Erzfeind sich nieder gelassen, und blickte nun herablassend in dessen Gesicht. „Dir bekommt wohl der Alkohol nicht!" lachte er los, als er die roten Wangen sah. _

„_WAS geht dich das an?", zischte Harry, er war bereits mehr als erzürnt. Er wollte doch lediglich am See sitzen, und seinen Gedanken nach hängen und nicht von dem Frettchen genervt werden. _

„_Nana… schau dir dein Gesicht an, dann weißt du von was ich rede", sagte Draco gelassen und grinste noch mehr. _

_Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor ließ sich seufzend zurück ins Gras fallen, und blickte zum Himmel empor. Irgendwie drehte sich nun alles um ihn herum. „Lass mich nur einfach in Ruhe", sagte er leise, und schenkte Malfoy keinen einzigen Blick. _

_Draco hatte seinem Feind zugesehen, wie dieser sich genervt nach hinten fallen ließ. Auch er hatte schon einiges intus und es reizte ihn noch mehr den anderen zu nerven. _

_Er blickte dem anderen in die Augen und sah die Traurigkeit die darin lag. Er wusste was Potter berührte, denn die Geschichte mit Sirius hatte damals die Runde im Schloss gemacht. _

„_Was schaust du denn so?" zischte Harry dem der Blick des anderen aufgefallen war, aber im nächsten Moment geschah etwas womit er niemals gerechnet hatte. Draco Malfoy hatte sich ohne viel zu sagen, über ihn gebeugt und seine Lippen auf die von Harry gelegt. _

_Ganz sanft berührten sich die weichen Lippen. Erst wollte Harry Draco sofort von sich stoßen, und ihn anschreien, doch als er eine warme Hand an seinem Hals spürte war er wie elektrisiert. Es war nur ein kurzer Augenblick wo sie sich einen vorsichtigen Kuss schenkten, doch dieser hatte gereicht um beide erstarren zu lassen. Draco erhob sich wieder und blickte in Harrys Gesicht. Dieser sah ebenfalls zu seinem Feind und versuchte das eben Geschehene zu verstehen, aber ehe er sich äußern konnte, war der Slytherin ohne Worte aufgesprungen und war verschwunden. _

_Harry war zurück geblieben und starrte ihm nach, auf so was war er nicht gefasst gewesen. Und in diesem Augenblick kam es ihm so vor als würde ein Kübel eiskaltes Wasser über ihn geschüttet. Er hatte Draco Malfoy geküsst! Und er hatte sich nicht einmal gewehrt! _

_Noch völlig verwirrt hatte der Schwarzhaarige sich aufgehoben um zu den anderen zurück zu kehren. Doch der Blonde war spurlos verschwunden. Er sah ihn weder an diesem Abend noch am nächsten Tag im Zug. Draco Malfoy hatte sich spurlos zurück gezogen …_

Flashback Ende

**o.O.o.O.o**

Sodalla, das war unser erster Streich! Wir hoffen, es hat euch soweit gefallen? Ja? Nein?

Wir würden gern eure Meinung dazu wissen! nick Also her mit den Reviews! °g°

Greez,

Melith und Todesengel


	2. Kapitel 2

Hier folgt nun das zweite Kapitel. Viel Spaß damit!

**o.O.o.O.o **

Völlig entkräftet ließ sich Harry wieder auf den harten, steinernen Boden fallen, und schloss die Augen. Er lag da und grübelte nach. Warum war Malfoy auf einmal verschwunden? Wieso hatte er es nicht geschafft, ihm zu folgen? Er fragte sich vor allem, wieso er damals eigentlich Malfoy nicht im Zug hatte sitzen sehen, wurde er etwa privat abgeholt? Und was meinte Malfoy damit, dass er nicht zu den Todessern gehörte? Er hatte doch deutlich das schwarze Mal auf seinem Unterarm gesehen, oder begann er doch zu halluzinieren?

Nein, das konnte es nicht sein. Die Frage, welche Harry am meisten quälte war aber: Warum kam die Erinnerung an den Kuss jetzt und was hatte es zu bedeuten?

Harry seufzte kaum merklich. Hier lag er nun, der-Junge-der-lebt, und wartete auf sein Todesurteil. Er hatte die Erwartungen der Zaubererwelt nicht erfüllen können, und bald würde er von seinem schlimmsten Feind getötet werden. Wie lange das noch dauern würde? Würde er erst noch gequält werden? Müde schloss er die Augen und merkte den Übergang zum Dösen gar nicht mehr.

**o.O.o.O.o**

Draco stampfte missmutig die Treppen zu seinem Zimmer empor. Warum war er nur auf diese blöde Idee gekommen, zu Harry Potter zu gehen und wie konnte er auch nur davon ausgehen, dass Potter ihm auf einmal vertrauen würde? Wieso musste er ihm überhaupt helfen? Welcher Teil seines Hirns verlangte danach? Wollte er die Genugtuung, dass sein Erzfeind ihm nahezu ausgeliefert war?

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, das war es nicht. Doch woran lag es dann? Wo war die berühmte "Malfoy-Kälte" geblieben? Wieso machte es ihm was aus, dass Harry unten im Kerker lag und sterben musste. War da was hinter dem Busch?

Es war kein Geheimnis, dass er schwul war, dies war auch der Grund, wieso ihn sein Vater hasste, und ihn - mehr oder weniger - als privaten, menschlichen Hauself hielt.

Hatte diese Seite an ihm diesen Effekt? Fand er Potter attraktiv? War dieser Hass, den sein Vater ihm gegenüber hegte, der ausschlaggebende Punkt, dass er sich um Potter sorgte?

Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer, und verschwand dort gleich in einem geheimen Raum, von dem niemand etwas wusste. Nicht mal sein Vater ahnte, dass Draco dort ein geheimes Labor hatte, wo er Tränke braute. Natürlich war Zaubertränke sein Lieblingsfach gewesen, doch nicht, weil Severus Snape ihn immer bevorzugte, nein, eher lag es daran, dass man dort präzise arbeiten musste, und sich mit nichts anderem beschäftigen konnte. Draco waren alle anderen Fächer viel zu schwammig gewesen.

Er stand also nun in diesem Raum und blickte von einem Regal zum Anderen. Viele Zutaten hatte er nicht, doch die, welche er hatte, reichten aus, um Potter einen Heiltrank zu brauchen, der ein wenig die Effekte des Colagus-Trankes schwächte und den Geist wieder stärkte.

"Wo sind denn die ganzen Zutaten? Ich hatte von der Aphordilwurzel noch was", grummelte Draco vor sich hin. Er ging zum Regal, und schaute noch mal genauer nach. "Da ist sie nicht. Habe ich sie schon ganz verbraucht?" Er drehte sich um, und schaute auf den Tisch. Dort lag, ein wenig schimmernd, die gesuchte Wurzel. Draco atmete auf. Man konnte nie wissen, ob man in diesem Haus sicher war. Einen kurzen Moment hatte er gedacht, dass sein Vater ihm auf die Schliche gekommen war.

Draco machte sich daran, den Heiltrank für Harry zu brauchen. Geschickt richtete er alles her und begann alles zu kochen.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er am Kessel stand und den Trank machte. Als er schließlich fertig wurde, nickte er zufrieden, goss das Heilgebräu in eine kleine Flasche und korkte diese zu. Er würde erst wieder bis zum Abend warten müssen, um zu Potter gehen zu können. Am Tag war dies viel zu gefährlich.

Er packte die kleine Flasche in seine Hose, überprüfte die Anzeige im Raum, ob niemand in der Nähe war, und verließ ihn.

In seinem Zimmer stehend ließ er seinen Blick aus dem Fenster schweifen und stellte fest, dass es draußen noch dunkel war. Das brauen hat mir ja nicht viel Zeit eingenommen.', dachte er sich. Dann kann ich mich ja noch kurz hinlegen.'

Er streckte sich ein wenig durch und ließ sich in sein großes, weiches Bett fallen.

Ohne große Mühe glitt er in einen traumlosen Schlaf.

**o.O.o.O.o **

Einige Stunden später wurde Draco Malfoy unsanft von seinem Vater geweckt. "Sohn, wirst du jetzt nun wach oder nicht? Wenn du nicht aufstehst ...!" Draco wusste was das bedeutete. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er Prügel von seinem Vater bekam. Er unterdrückte ein gähnen, und stieg müde aus dem Bett.

"Mach, dass du fertig wirst! Wir haben heute viel vor!" Damit nahm Lucius Malfoy seinen Gehstock, den er immer bei sich trug, und schlug Draco leicht auf den Hinterkopf. "Ich werde gleich bei dir sein, Vater."

Lucius nickte und verlies Dracos Zimmer.

"Ja, Vater. Natürlich, Vater. Eure Hoheit!", maulte Draco vor sich hin. Wieso konnte er sich gegen seinen Vater nicht auflehnen? Wieso viel ihm das so schwer? Es ist die Macht, die er hat', antwortete sein Gehirn, sei doch froh, dass du überhaupt noch in seinem Haus leben darfst!' Draco nickte. Ja, da konnte er froh sein.

Nach einer kurzen Katzenwäsche, und nachdem er die Phiole aus der Hose entfernt hatte, ging er hinaus und lief die Treppen in Richtung der Aula hinunter.

**o.O.o.O.o **

Das Zusammentreffen mit Potter saß Draco doch noch irgendwie in den Knochen. Er hatte eigentlich gemeint, dass er ihn nie wieder sehen würde. Doch dann kam dieser Tag am See, wo er Potter geküsst hatte. Draco hatte es vorgezogen, gleich zu verschwinden und nicht auf eine peinliche Situation zu warten.

Flashback

_Sein Vater hatte gleich am Eingang gewartet. Es war bei den Malfoys Tradition, dass man die Kinder noch vor der Zeugnisvergabe abholte. Dieses Mal war es genauso gewesen._

_Sobald Draco seinen Vater gesehen hatte, wie stolz er da stand, wollte er nicht mehr mit ihm verwandt sein. Draco war auch klar, dass er, sobald er die Schule verließ, nicht mehr der gleiche Mensch sein würde, der er vorher war._

_"Mein Sohn", hatte Lucius gesagt, "du weißt, wo es lang geht!" Ja, Draco wusste es. Er stieg in die Kutsche die bereitstand und sie fuhren nach Hause._

_Dort angekommen wurde Draco sofort in sein Zimmer geschickt um sich "fertig zu machen", denn an diesem Abend sollte die Beitrittszeremonie stattfinden. Zwar hatte sich Draco dagegen gesträubt, dort ein zu treten, doch gegen so einen Vater konnte man nicht ankommen._

_Dieser Abend wurde lang und Draco würde nie die Schmerzen vergessen, die er dort erlitten hatte. Es war nicht die Kennzeichnung mit dem dunklen Mal, die Draco die meisten Schmerzen zugeführt hatte, es waren die mentalen Prüfungen gewesen, die er durchgehen musste. Er war nach außen hin stark gewesen und hatte die Miene nicht verzogen, als Voldemort verlangte, diesen kleinen Jungen zu töten. Doch innerlich hatte Draco geweint und zu den Göttern gebetet, sie mögen ihm verzeihen._

_Dies war der letzte Tropfen gewesen, der das Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen brachte. Draco hatte sich geschworen, nicht so zu werden wie sein Vater. Doch diesem zu entkommen würde nicht leicht sein, und ob er das jemals schaffen würde, das stand in den Sternen ..._

Flashback Ende

Draco stand in der Aula und wartete auf das was kommen mochte. Er hoffte insgeheim das es nichts mit den Gefangenen zu tun haben möge, doch so ganz sicher war er sich nicht. Er war so in Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht mitbekam wie sein Vater hinter ihm ungeduldig stand und mit seinem Stock auf dem Boden tippte.

"Wenn du endlich mit deinen Gedanken wieder da bist, wo du sein sollst, können wir aufbrechen", zischte er und sah abfällig zu seinem Sohn.

"Wohin gehen wir Vater?" fragte der jüngere Mann und sah zu dem anderen. Doch im nächsten Moment bereute er diese Frage schon, denn sein Vater zog ihm den Stock quer über den Rücken. "Was bist du nur für eine Schande für unsere Familie? Was ist aus meinem stolzen und kühlen Sohn nur geworden?" zischte er und ging drohend auf ihn zu.

"Du solltest es wissen, solche Fragen nicht zu stellen", keifte er, "du bist es nicht mehr wert den Namen Malfoy zu tragen!" Er schmiss seinen Sohn seinen dunklen Umhang entgegen und rauschte aus der Türe hinaus.

Draco war stehen geblieben und hatte seine Hand zu einer Faust geballt. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Wut. Doch er musste sich zusammen reißen, denn wenn er jetzt ausrasten würde, wäre das sein sicherer Tod.

Er schluckte seine Wut hinunter und starrte auf den schwarzen Umhang in seinen Händen. Draco wusste wo sie hingehen würden, und wieder mal würde ein Mensch mit Sicherheit sterben.

"Was ist kommst du endlich?" keifte Lucius von draußen. Draco seufzte leise auf, warf sich seinen Umhang über und trat ebenfalls hinaus.

Beide apparierten von Malfoy Manor weg und landeten direkt in einem sehr dunklen Steinsaal. Sofort warf sich Draco den Umhang tiefer ins Gesicht und beugte sich reumütig neben seinem Vater auf den Boden: "My Lord", sagte er mit fester Stimme und hielt den Blick nach unten gerichtet.

Ah, da ist die Familie Malfoy", kam die schnarrende Antwort zurück. "Wie schön, dass ihr auch endlich auftaucht!"

"My Lord", fing Malfoy senior an, "ich erbitte untertänigst Eure Vergebung. Wir wurden aufgehalten!" "Was kann wichtiger sein, als ein Treffen!", spie Voldemort aus. "Nichts, My Lord! Ich bitte untertänigst um Vergebung." Malfoy senior verbeugte sich - wenn es denn möglich war - noch ein Stückchen tiefer.

Was für ein Arschkriecher', dachte Draco bei sich. "Draco Malfoy", wurde er vom Dunklen Lord angesprochen, "wie schön, dass du auch hier auftauchst. Seit deinem Beitritt bist du nicht oft hier gewesen. Sag mir einen Grund!" "My Lord, ich wurde zu Hause gelassen, um mich um die Gefangenen zu kümmern, die schon seit einiger Zeit bei uns auf Malfoy Manor sind", antwortete Draco. "Dann ist deine Abwesenheit entschuldigt. Berichte mir, wie es Potter geht!"

Draco schluckte hart. Darauf hatte er eigentlich gewartet. So weit er es einschätzen konnte, war Potter geschwächt. Doch wenn Draco ihm den Trank geben würde, würde er wieder zu einiger Stärke kommen.

"My Lord", fing Draco an, "Potter ist geschwächt. Er hat seit dem Zeitpunkt, zu dem er zu uns gekommen ist, wenig zu essen bekommen. Er wird, so wie ich es einschätze, nicht mehr lange durchhalten." Doch, wenn er den Trank bekommt', fügte er in Gedanken dazu.

"Sehr gut!" Voldemort lachte teuflisch auf. "Malfoy", wandte er sich an den älteren Malfoy, "du sorgst dafür, dass der Potter-Junge bis zum Ende des Monats so entkräftigt ist, dass es mir noch Spaß machen wird ihn zu töten. Du solltest aber besser aufpassen, dass er nicht zu schwach ist, denn sonst wird es mir keinen Spaß machen. Also bedenke das Schwachheitsstatium gut!"

Malfoy senior knirschte unhörbar mit den Zähnen. Zu gern hätte er Potter selbst erledigt. Doch er musste ihn seinem Lord überlassen. "Natürlich, My Lord. Bis zum Ende des Monats ist er bereit."

"Dann haben wir das geklärt. Erhebt euch Beide!", wies Voldemort die Malfoys an. "Wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen." Voldemort machte eine Handbewegung, die anzeigte, dass ihm Draco und Lucius folgen sollten. Sie erhoben sich und folgten ihrem Meister.

Beide Malfoys kamen erst spät in der Nacht nach Hause. Voldemort hatte ihnen sämtliche Pläne gezeigt und mit ihnen Taktiken besprochen, wie und wann man Hogwarts am besten angreifen konnte.

**o.O.o.O.o **

Ohne sich eine gute Nacht zu wünschen, gingen Draco und Lucius in entgegen gesetzte Richtungen in ihre Zimmer. Draco beeilte sich, in sein Zimmer zu kommen. Dort war, gut versteckt, der Trank für Harry. Vielleicht würde ihm der Trank ein wenig helfen.

Draco trat in sein Zimmer ein und kramte sofort das Gebräu hervor. Kritisch beäugte er es. Es schien noch das Gleiche zu sein, wie es zu sein hatte. In diesem Haus konnte man nie wissen, wer was fand.

Vorsichtig schob er dann die kleine Phiole in seinen Umhang und setzte sich an den Tisch. Es war noch zu früh in die Kerker zu gehen. Sicher würde sein Vater noch einmal runter gehen, und sich um die Gefangenen "kümmern". Er wollte sich erst gar nicht vorstellen, was er mit ihnen machte.

Draco holte sich ein Buch heraus und begann so die Zeit tot zu schlagen. Nach jeder Seite, des nicht besonders spannenden Buches, schaute er auf die Uhr und seufzte jedes Mal genervt auf. Immer was es noch zu früh zum Gehen.

Einige Zeit später entschloss er sich dann doch runter zu gehen. Er schlich auf leisen Sohlen die Gänge bis zur Treppe entlang und huschte diese dann herunter. Er vermied die Trickstufen und durchquerte, so leise er konnte, die Eingangshalle. Die Tür ließ sich ohne Quietschen öffnen und so stieg er in die Kerker herunter.

Sofort lief er in den Kerker, in dem Harry lag. Als er ihn erblickte, stockte ihm der Atem.

Der ehemalige Held des Lichts lag auf dem Bauch im Dreck, nur mit einem Schurz bekleidet, und sein Atem ging stoßartig.

"Harry", rief er leise aus. Draco ging mit raschen Schritten auf den Gryffindor zu und hockte sich neben in hin. "Keine Angst, ich bin's Dra-, Malfoy. Was hat er dir angetan?" Die Frage war rein rhetorischer Natur. Natürlich konnte Draco sehen, was man mit Harry gemacht hat. Von seinem Vater angewidert, verzog er sein Gesicht und zog die Phiole aus seinem Umhang. Er stellte diese auf die kleine Bank ab und drehte Harry vorsichtig auf den Rücken. Draco sog scharf die Luft ein.

Der Torso des Schwarzhaarigen war voll Blutflecken und einer Substanz, von der Draco gar nicht wissen wollte, was sie war. "Accio, Waschschüssel", murmelte er und schon kam eine Schüssel mit Wasser angeflogen. "Accio, Waschlappen", setzte er noch hinzu und er fing an Harry vorsichtig zu säubern.

Von Zeit zu Zeit entkam dem Ex-Gryffindor ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen. "Schhhhhh, ich versuche ja schon so erträglich wie möglich zu machen."

Während der ganzen Prozedur hatte Harry die Augen geschlossen und es ließ sich durch nichts erahnen, dass er wach war.

Als Draco die Wunden und Harry gesäubert hatte, setzte er ihn auf und lehnte ihn gegen die Wand. Dann nahm er die Phiole von der Bank und flößte Harry das Gebräu ein.

Zum Glück schluckte Harry alles brav herunter. Alsbald die Phiole leer war, schlug Harry langsam die Augen auf. Sein Blick war schmerzerfüllt und verklärt. "Malfoy", krächzte er, es klang so, als ob er seine Stimme seit längerem nicht mehr benutzt hatte, "warum hilfst du mir?" Seine Augenlider waren schwer und so schloss er die Augen.

Harry hatte wieder die Frage gestellt, die Draco nicht beantworten wollte. "Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er ihm.

"Dann lass es, Malfoy", entgegnete Harry leise. Draco meinte seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Wieso lehnte Potter seine Hilfe ab? Was war da los? Meinte er immer noch, dass sich Malfoys nicht ändern konnten?

"Wieso, Potter? Meinst du immer noch, dass ich mich nicht geändert habe?" "Genau das ist es." "Dann sag mir, wie ich es dir beweisen kann, dass mich geändert habe."

Darauf hin verstummte Harry. "Siehst du", sprach Draco nach einigen stillen Momenten. "Ich will dir die Schmerzen erleichtern."

"Warum Malfoy?" spie Harry förmlich aus. Sein Körper war binnen wenigen Sekunden mehr zu Kräften gekommen. Was ihn selbst erstaunte. Sollte er seinem Erzfeind doch Glauben schenken? NEIN! Es war schließlich der Sohn eines Todessers! "Du willst mir helfen, nach all den Jahren?" Harry lachte dumpf auf, und schüttelte den Kopf: "Wieso solltest du dich gegen deinen Vater stellen und mir der Missgeburt, dem Muggelfreund helfen wollen?"

Draco ließ die Worte die ihm sein damaliger Feind entgegen warf, stumm über sich ergehen. Erst als der Schwarzhaarige beendet hatte, seufzte er leise auf. Seine eisgrauen Augen blickten zu dem Jungen vor ihm, dem jeglicher Glanz in seinen Augen fehlte. Er konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, wenn er an seinen Vater dachte, bekam er ein bedrückendes Gefühl in seinem Inneren.

"Potter", sagte er leise, doch lag eine gewisse Ernsthaftigkeit in seiner Stimme: "Weil ich mich geändert habe, oder warum glaubst du helfe ich dir sonst?"

"Ts! Du versuchst mich aufzupäppeln, dass dein Vater mich dann dem dunklen Lord übergeben kann" erwiderte Harry kalt.

"Damit liegst du falsch, ich will das du zu Kräften kommst, das ich dich hier raus bringen kann" Draco hatte sich nun direkt vor Harry gesetzt und hielt ihm ein Stück Brot hin: "Iss das erst mal, dein Magen wird noch nicht mehr ertragen!"

"Und ich bin mit Rita Kimmkorn verlobt!" äffte Harry ihn nach und blickte düster drein. Er wusste keinen Grund warum er ihm glauben sollte.

Der damalige Slytherin sah ihn für einen Moment an. Seine Lippen zuckten, fast so als müsste er bei Harrys Kommentar lachen. Doch dann legte sich wieder ein Schatten auf sein Gesicht und er erhob sich. Das Stück Brot legte er neben den jungen Mann und schüttelte den Kopf: "Ganz wie du willst, dann glaube mir nicht, doch werde ich wieder kommen!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus der Zelle, sperrte sie zu und ließ Harry in seinem Verließ zurück.

Draco rauschte nach oben in sein Zimmer zurück. "Wie blöd stellte der Junge sich eigentlich?" "Und warum sollte er ihm dennoch helfen, wenn er schon so abgewiesen wurde?" Er schlug die Türe zu, und warf sich wutschnaubend auf sein Bett.

**o.O.o.O.o **

Harry unterdessen lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die kühle Steinwand und schloss seine Augen. Er fühlte zwar dass der Trank neue Kräfte ihn ihm weckte, doch war er einfach noch zu schwach. Das Gespräch mit Malfoy hatte ihn angestrengt, aber zugegeben hätte er es vor seinem Feind niemals.

Seine Hand lag auf dem Boden und als er sie zu sich ziehen wollte, berührte er das Stück Brot. Er seufzte leise und blickte hinab. Nach kurzem Überlegen griff er danach und begann es langsam zu Essen. Sein Magen reagierte wirklich empfindlich, und schmerzte. Doch der Schwarzhaarige aß es auf und fühlte sich ein bisschen besser. "Sollte er Draco nicht doch glauben? Was hätte er schon zu verlieren? Moment seit wann war Draco nicht mehr Malfoy?" Harry brummte, und versuchte einen anderen Gedanken zu erfassen: "Sie würden ihn eh töten, also warum sollte er nicht das Risiko eingehen und Draco vertrauen?" MIST! Schon wieder sagte er Draco satt Malfoy! Der Gryffindor schüttelte den Kopf und lehnte sich an die Wand zurück. Das war einfach zu viel für ihn, und so schlief er nach einer gewissen Zei t ein.

"Sohn!" zischte Lucius der durch die Türe in Dracos Zimmer rauschte. Sein Sohn sprang sofort vom Bett auf, neigte seinen Kopf und sah seinen Vater an. Lucius stand mit einem kalten lächeln vor ihm und in seinen Augen schimmerte der pure Hass. Er liebte es, seinen Sohn so vor sich zu sehen. Demütigung sollte er erfahren, für das was er seiner Familie antat.

"Der Lord, wünscht dich in den nächsten Tagen zu sehen", gab er mit gebieterischer Stimme von sich. Draco erhob seinen Kopf: "Ich verstehe nicht ganz Vater!" Diese Frage hätte er lieber nicht gestellt, denn die Mimik seines Vaters wurde noch ernster: "Wer hat dir erlaubt zu sprechen?" zischte er und ging drohend auf seinen Sohn zu, bis er nah vor ihm zum stehen kam: "Der Meister wird dich prüfen, ob du es noch würdig bist in unseren Kreisen zu verkehren". Mit einer gewissen Wohltat sah er, wie sein Sohn sich augenblicklich versteifte.

"Was?", keuchte der blonde junge Mann und dachte er hatte sich verhört. Malfoy lachte auf, packte seinen Sohn grob am Hals und ließ seinen Griff schließen. Draco röchelte und versuchte sich aus dem Handgriff zu winden: "Was... Wenn... ich nicht bereit... dazu bin?" würgte er hervor. "Dann werde ich dich eigenhändig umbringen", keifte Lucius und schlug den Kopf von seinem Sohn hinter das stehende Bücherregal. Bevor Draco hinunter sacken konnte, würgte sein Vater ihn noch einmal und zischte gefährlich leise: "Denn dann bist du es nicht wert ein Malfoy zu sein!" Mit diesen Worten ließ er von dem Blonden ab, lachte bösartig und verließ das Zimmer.

Draco rutschte röchelnd auf den Boden hinab und hielt eine Hand an seinem Hals. Tränen die er nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, flossen an seinen Wangen hinab und fielen auf seine Kleidung. Den Schmerz im Kopf ignorierte er. "Ich werde Harry helfen, er muss hier raus und wenn ich selbst dafür in den Tod gehen werde", dachte er sich, ehe er bewusstlos wurde.

**o.O.o.O.o **

Wir würden uns sehr über Feedback freuen! °mit dem Zaunpfahl wink° °g°**  
**


	3. Kapitel 3

Sodalla, hier folgt nun der dritte Teil unserer Geschichte! Wir wünschen viel Spaß dabei! °Vorhang aufmacht°

**o.O.o.O.o **

Draco wusste nicht, wie lange er auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, als er erwachte. Sein Rücken war steif und sein Hals schmerzte an der Stelle, an der ihn sein Vater gewürgt hatte. Langsam hob er seine Hand und legte sie vorsichtig an den Hals. Leise zischte er durch die Zähne. Die Haut fühlte sich heiß an, als ob er sich verbrannt hätte.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass man vom bloßen Würgen so eine empfindliche Haut bekommen kann? Er ließ seinen Hals wieder los und blieb erst mal an der Wand sitzen.

Wieso war sein Vater nur so ein Tyrann geworden? Draco wusste es nicht und es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Alles was er wusste war, dass er Harry irgendwie hier raus bringen musste.

Langsam versuchte Draco sich aufzusetzen, doch mit einem steifen Rücken war dies nicht so einfach. Als er dann endlich aufrecht stand, schnellte seine Hand nach hinten und er drückte sein Rückrad durch. Fast konnte Draco schon die einzelnen Wirbel spüren, die nun wieder an ihren Platz sprangen.

Leicht wankend, stützte sich Draco an der Wand ab und ging in Richtung seines Badezimmers. Er hatte vor, sich noch mal seinen Hals genauer anzuschauen. Als er sein Spiegelbild sah, sog er scharf die Luft ein und wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen.

Sein Hals war rot und angeschwollen. „Und waren das Hautfetzen, die sich gelöst hatten?" Draco stolperte zum Spiegel vor und reckte seinen Hals, um mehr zu sehen. Jetzt konnte er erkennen, dass es tatsächlich Hautteilchen waren, die weg standen. Die darunter liegende Schicht, war so gereizt, dass sie geblutet hatte.

Vorsichtig brachte Draco seine rechte Hand zu seinem Hals und legte seine Finger vorsichtig auf die Stellen, die verbrannt waren. Augenblicklich stiegen ihm Tränen des Schmerzes in die Augen.

Mit was hatte Lucius Malfoy ihn da nur verbrannt? Er hatte ihn doch nur gewürgt! Niemals würde ein „einfaches" Würgen solche Merkmale hinterlassen.

Draco stand immer noch mit einem gereckten Hals vor dem Spiegel und begutachtete mit feuchten Augen die Wunden.

„Was mach ich nur?", dachte er bei sich. „Habe ich noch etwas Heilsalbe in meinem Versteck?"

Ganz langsam ließ er den Hemdkragen los, den er mit der anderen Hand gehalten hatte, öffnete sein Hemd und zog es dann ein wenig nach hinten, so dass der Kragen, die gereizte Haut nicht berührte. Dann verließ er das Bad und eilte zu seinem geheimen Laboratorium. Bevor er die Tür öffnete, checkte er noch kurz ob auch niemand in der Nähe war und betrat es dann.

Einst war dieses Zimmer voll mit Zutaten, legalen und auch illegalen, gewesen, doch jetzt befand sich fast nichts mehr darin. Es waren nur noch Grundzutaten da.

Müde schüttelte Draco den Kopf und sofort bereute er seine Tat. Die empfindliche Haut begann zu schmerzen und zu brennen.

„So ein verdammter Mist!", fluchte Draco, „Wo ist die kack Salbe?"

Wütend auf sich selbst stapfte er zum Regal und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen. Vor langer Zeit hatte er dort mal eine Anzahl von Salben hingeräumt. Fast regelmäßig hatte er von ihnen gebrauch machen müssen, da ihm sein Vater oft gezeigt hatte, wie man jemanden behandelte, der es nicht wert war ein Malfoy zu sein.

„Na komm schon! Ich weiß doch, dass ich noch eine Salbe übrig habe!" Er biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte noch ein Stückchen zu wachsen. Seine Hand tastete sich von einer Seite zur Anderen, doch irgendwie stieß er nicht auf die Salbe.

„Scheiße!", rief er wütend aus. „Accio, Stuhl!"

Sein Herz pochte bis in seine Kehle als er den Stuhl bestieg. Hoffentlich war noch was da! Die Schmerzen die Draco in diesem Moment hatte, waren nicht auszuhalten. Als er auf dem Stuhl stand, war er endlich hoch genug, sodass er das ganze Regal im Blickwinkel hatte.

Erleichtert atmete er aus. Dort, ganz hinten im Eck, befand sich eine kleine Tube von seiner Salbe. Er streckte seine Hand und griff nach ihr.

„Merlin sei Dank!", murmelte er. Er stieg wieder vom Stuhl, durchquerte sein Laboratorium, checkte, ob auch keiner in der Nähe war und verließ das geheime Zimmer. Dann ging er wieder ins Bad und stellte sich vor den Spiegel.

Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, würde Draco sagen, dass die Haut an seinem Hals noch gereizter und wunder war wie vorher.

„Was hat er nur gemacht?"

Draco öffnete die Tube, drückte etwas Salbe auf seine Finger und schmierte sie dann vorsichtig auf die verletzten Stellen. Doch sobald sie aufgetragen war, wünschte er sich, er hätte es gelassen. Die Schmerzen, die sich jetzt entfalteten waren schlimmer den je, und seine Haut begann zu puckern.

„Argh!", schrie er entsetzt aus, „meine Haut! Ich verbrenne bei lebendigem Leib!"

Er schmiss die die Tube weg und starrte verängstigt auf seine Wunden. Er konnte deutlich sehen, wie sich die Haut noch mehr rötete, aufsprang und so empfindliche Stellen zurück ließ.

„Wa-?", stieß er aus. Verzweifelt, dass er so verwundet war, solche Schmerzen hatte und er nicht wusste, wie er sich helfen sollte, taumelte er zurück und glitt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hinunter. Als er unten saß, liefen die ersten Tränen seine heißen Wangen hinunter.

Flashback

_Gerade hatte Lucius Malfoy erfahren, dass der Lord seinen Sohn zu sehen wünschte. „Was will er nur von dieser Missgeburt von einem Sohn?", schnarrte er. Doch er wagte nicht, nach den Gründen zu fragen geschweige denn abzulehnen._

_„Dann werden wir ihm mal einen Besuch abstatten müssen", grinste er teuflisch. Er schlenderte zu seiner Kommode, öffnete die oberste Schublade und fischte seine Lederhandschuhe heraus. Elegant zog er sie über die Finger und weitete sie dadurch, dass er seine beiden Hände bewegte. „Mein Sohn, du wirst noch dein wahres Wunder erleben!", freute Lucius sich._

_Als er merkte, dass seine Handschuhe „eingelaufen" waren, drehte er sich von der Kommode weg und ging zu einem kleinen, unauffälligen Schränkchen, ganz hinten in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Er dachte nicht, dieses unsichtbar zu machen, da sich keiner traute dieses Zimmer zu betreten._

_Er öffnete es und suchte nach einer kleinen Phiole, die nicht beschriftet war. Schließlich musste er doch in die Hocke gehen, damit er bis zum hinteren Eck des Möbels blicken konnte. „Wo ist es denn? Er braucht diese Abreibung! Er ist nicht mein Sohn!", zischte er vor sich her. Doch dann sah er das zierliche Fläschchen und zog es heraus._

_„Ah! Nichts geht über das Gift der Nesselquallen aus Australien. Wirkt schnell und hat eine große Wirkung!" Er lachte wie ein Wahnsinniger auf. „Dir wird es noch vergehen, mir blöde Fragen zu stellen Draco!" Damit öffnete er die Phiole und tropfte die Kostbarkeit auf seine Lederhandschuhe. Dann verstrich er die Flüssigkeit und rieb sie fest ein. Anschließend wartete er noch einige Momente, dass sie antrocknete, blickte noch einmal in den Spiegel und verließ das Arbeitszimmer, gut darauf bedacht, die Flüssigkeit nicht irgendwo auf sich selbst oder auf irgendwelche Gegenstände zu bringen._

_Sein Sohn würde sich bestimmt freuen, wenn er erfahren würde, dass der Lord mit ihm sprechen wollte. Und er, Lucius Malfoy, würde bestimmt noch einen Grund finden, seinem Sohn zu zeigen, was es heißt, kein wahrer Malfoy zu sein._

_Fast schon wollte er sich seine Haare aus dem Gesicht streifen, als er sich erinnerte, was er da eigentlich an den Händen trug. Er schüttelte den Kopf und stolzierte in Richtung Dracos Zimmer um dort ohne zu klopfen einzutreten._

Flashback Ende

Lucius war wieder in sein Gemach zurückgekehrt und grinste boshaft in sich hinein. Die kleine Hauselfe, die an seinem Kamin stand und Holz nachlegte, zuckte zusammen.

„Verschwinde von hier", zischte Malfoy kalt und ging auf die Kleine zu.

„Verzeiht …", piepste sie leise und ließ das Holz vor Angst fallen. Bevor Malfoy sich jedoch zu der Elfe hinabbeugen konnte, lief diese Richtung Türe. Doch der blonde Mann hatte damit gerechnet und gab ihr mit Vergnügen einen Tritt mit, dass sie aus dem Gemach flog.

Vorsichtig zog er die Handschuhe von den Fingern und warf sie ins Feuer hinein. Flammen stoben hervor, doch Lucius störte das nicht. Er reinigte sich kurz seine Hände, mittels Zauberstab und setzte sich zufrieden in den Sessel.

„Lange wird es nicht dauern, und dann würde sein Sohn auf allen vieren gekrochen kommen", dachte er sich und lachte bei dem Gedanken auf.

**o.O.o.O.o **

Draco hatte noch eine ganze Weile an der Wand gelehnt und seinen Tränen freien Lauf gelassen. Der brennende Schmerz pochte immer noch an seiner Haut, und er konnte fühlen dass die Wunde zu näseln begonnen hatte.

Leise seufzte er auf. Die Salbe hatte nichts gebracht, im Gegenteil sie hatte es nur verschlimmert. Doch sich den Schmerzen ergeben wollte er nicht. Zu sehr saß der Stolz in ihm, sich nicht vor seinem Vater zu beugen.

Langsam erhob sich der Malfoyspross und besah sich noch einmal im Spiegel. Erschrocken zog er die Luft ein, als er sah wie die Haut sich begann weg zu ätzen.

„SHIT", fauchte er und dachte einen Augenblick daran, sie mit Wasser rein zu waschen. Doch wenn es sich wieder verschlimmern würde? Nein er beließ es lieber.

Mit zitternden Schritten verließ er das Bad. Jeder Atemzug tat ihm im Rücken weh, doch das ignorierte er, so gut es ging. Nein er würde noch einmal zu Potter gehen und wenn er da unten zusammen klappen würde.

Mittlerweile war die Sonne kurz davor am Horizont aufzutauchen. So lange hatte Draco sich aufgehalten. Doch nun war er sich sicher, dass das Haus im Schlaf wiegte und er verließ vorsichtig sein Gemach.

**o.O.o.O.o **

Harry war hoch geschreckt, als er ein leises Stöhnen in den Kerkern vernahm. Er blickte sich um. Allerdings dauerte es einige Sekunden, bis die schwarzen Umrisse als klares Bild in seinen Kopf drangen. Er versuchte zu erkennen aus welcher Richtung das Stöhnen kam, doch als er sich ein wenig aufrichtete, konnte er es nicht mehr hören.

„Komisch, er war sich sicher, dass er deswegen aufgewacht war", dachte er sich und lehnte wieder gegen die kühle Wand. Erst in diesem Moment wurde dem Gryffindor bewusst, welche Kälte hier herrschte. Für einen Augenblick hatte er die schmerzenden Glieder vergessen und fühlte die eisige Luft.

Harry war in seinem Tun so vertieft gewesen, dass er die leisen Schritte, die auf seine Zellentüre zukamen, nicht hörte. Erst als wieder ein Stöhnen durch den Kerker wehte, hob der junge Mann seinen Blick.

„Malfoy?", zischte er leise, als ihm gewahr wurde wer vor seiner Türe stand.

Der Blonde trat langsam herein und ging auf Harry zu. Er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und kniete sich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen neben dem ehemaligen Feind nieder: „Na Potter?" sagte er mit leiser Stimme.

Harry war sofort aufgefallen, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Die Stimme des Anderen klang mühsam um Beherrschung ringend. Mit forschendem Blick sah er in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers. „Hatte Malfoy etwa gestöhnt?" fragte er sich in Gedanken.

„Was Potter? Du schaust mich an, als hättest du mich erst jetzt wahr genommen", lachte der Slytherin leise und zog unter seinem Umhang eine neue Phiole hervor. „Nimm den Trank!"

„Dra… ich meinte Malfoy", erwiderte Harry leise und starrte immer noch auf die Gesichtszüge: „Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass ich deine Hilfe nicht will?"

„Und wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass ich dir trotzdem helfen werde?" sagte der Blonde sanft und hob die Phiole langsam Richtung Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen. Die Schmerzen ignorierte er, denn Potter sollte nichts bemerken. Vorsichtig glitt seine Hand an Harrys Seite und versuchte den anderen dazu zu bekommen das Mittel zu schlucken.

Harry jedoch reagierte ganz anders, als sein Blick an Dracos Hals fiel. Blitzschnell hatte er seine Hand erhoben und strich den hohen Kragen des Umhangs zur Seite: „Was?" zischte er leise und starrte auf die nicht mehr vorhandene Haut.

„Das geht dich nichts an", keifte Malfoy und wollte sich entfernen. Doch Harry hatte seinen Umhang noch in der Hand und zog diesen noch weiter hinunter: „Draco, deine Haut ätzt weg!" sagte er fassungslos.

„Was du nicht sagst", erwiderte der Blonde und wollte sarkastisch klingen, was jedoch kläglich scheiterte.

„Kamillenwurzel mit Drachenessenz", sagte Harry leise und ließ seine Hand vom Umhang gleiten. „Was?" fragte Draco und starrte den Andern an: „Hatte er sich da eben verhört?"

„Das hilft dir und stoppt den Vorgang", antworte Harry und fixierte nun den Boden.

„Ähm… Potter.. dir ist klar das du mir… Malfoy Draco… Schulfeind Nummero eins… eingebildetes Etwas… gerade hilfst?" Der Slytherin konnte es nicht fassen und deutete mit seinem Finger auf sich.

„Ja ist mir klar", sprach Harry leise und blickte immer noch nach unten.

Draco schien fassungslos zu sein. Eine zeitlang herrschte Stille in dem Verließ, bis der Blonde wieder zu sich kam und den Blick von dem Schwarzhaarigen nahm: „Danke", murmelte er leise und erhob sich langsam.

Harry konnte nicht anders und sah auf: „Hatte er da wirklich von Draco ein Danke gehört?" Nun musste er fast lächeln und nickte dem Blonden nur zu.

Dieser sah auf Harry herab, ging ein Stück auf ihn zu und öffnete seine Hand.

„Trink es, damit du lebend dieses Anwesen verlassen kannst", sagte er und legte die Phiole in dessen Hand: „Du musst zu Kräften kommen!" Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich um und ging mit langsamen Schritten hinaus.

Harry hatte dem Anderen erst nachgesehen, bis dieser aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Dann sah er auf seine Hand in der die Phiole lag. Doch diese faszinierte ihn gar nicht. Sondern vielmehr die Berührung die er soeben erlebt hatte. Sanft und weich waren die Hände von Draco gewesen. Und hatten eine gewisse Wärme von sich gestrahlt.

Plötzlich stahl sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Dann griff er nach dem Trank, schraubte diesen auf und trank ihn aus.

Draco war indessen bereits die Treppen empor gestiegen. „Er hatte ihn Draco genannt! Und er hatte ihm sogar geholfen!" Diese Worte hallten die ganze Zeit in seinen Gedanken, bis er in sein Zimmer trat. Er wusste, dass er die Zutaten, die ihm Harry genannt hatte, entweder bei Severus oder bei seinem Vater bekommen konnte. Seufzend legte er sich aufs Bett und verdrehte seine Augen: „Das wird schwierig werden", nuschelte er.

**o.O.o.O.o **

Wie hat es euch gefallen? War es gut oder schlecht? Wir freuen uns über Reviews! °nickt°


	4. Kapitel 4

Hallöchen!

Wir melden uns mit einem neuen Kapitel zurück!

Hier müssen wir vorwarnen, dass es **brutal **wird. Nein, Harry gechieht nichts, aber es ist trotzdem nicht schön zu lesen. Dies is auch einer der Gründe, wieso diese Geschichte '**M**' eingestuft ist! Also seid gewarnt!

Wir haben uns sehr über die Kommis gefreut! °Alle knuddel°

Vielen Dank an:

**ted**: Freut uns, dass es dir gefällt!

**Moonsinger**: Vielen Dank für dein nettes Review! Es ist noch nicht ganz sicher, ob es Draco aus reinem Eigennutz macht, oder ob er wirklich nicht weiß, warum er Harry hilft. Das wird noch alles viel später aufgeklärt. Wir hoffen, dass dir die Fortsetzung gefällt!

**SweetVanilla**: °Taschentuch rüberreicht° Freut uns, dass es dir so nahe geht! Wir sind manchmal auch sehr traurig darüber, was wir da schreiben. Aber versprochen, so schlimm wie hier wirds nicht mehr! °nick° Wegen Lucius Malfoy sind wir schon am Überlegen, was da so passieren kann und einige Ideen nehmen langsam Gestallt an. Hoffentlich hat sich das warten für dich gelohnt? °lieb schaut°

**Anne Carter**: Vielen lieben Dank für diese schönen Worte! °knuddel° Wir versuchen so einfühlsam wie möglich zu schreiben und nach deiner Reaktion scheint es auch zu klappen. Hier ist schon das nächste Kapitel und wir hoffen, dass deine Hoffnungen so weit in Erfüllung gehen!

So, jetzt geht es weiter mit der Geschichte. °versteck°

**o.O.o.O.o**

Harry indes war doch froh, dass er den Trank genommen hatte. Es machte ihn ein wenig stärker und er wagte es jetzt auch kurzzeitig auf zu stehen. Er bewegte sich schweren Schrittes zu der Wand, die nur aus Gitterstäben bestand. Kaum war er dort, merkte er schon, wie er wieder schwächer wurde und glitt an den Stäben runter.

„Muss mehr essen", dachte er sich. Er blickte durch die Stäbe hindurch und sah an der Wand eine Person sitzen.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob sie noch atmete oder schon tot war. Er konnte sagen, dass diese Person von Lucius Malfoy und seinen Todesserkumpanen öfter gequält wurde. Oft hatte er die Schmerzensschreie von ihr gehört und hatte sich die Ohren zugehalten. Doch geholfen hatte es nichts. Zwar musste er auch schreckliche Schmerzen erleiden und erdulden, doch er wusste nicht, ob er jemals so laut schrie, wie sie.

Die Person, so viel konnte Harry erkennen, lehnte an der Wand und sah gespenstisch aus. In den Kerkern gab es keine Fenster, so konnte Harry nicht sagen, ob sie blass war oder nicht. So wie sie jetzt da saß, schätze sie Harry auf die gleiche Größe, wie sich selbst.

„Hallo?", hauchte Harry in die Stille, der Kerkerzelle neben ihm. Er bekam keine Antwort.

„Lebst du noch?", fragte er energischer. Kaum hatten diese Worte seinen Mund verlassen, kamen sie ihm schon grotesk vor. Wie kam er auf die Idee, die Person neben ihm, so eine Frage zu stellen? Hier, wo sie bei Malfoy sen. im Kerker lagen und jede Minute um ihr Leben fürchten mussten?

Harry konnte ein rascheln hören. „Hey, du da!", hackte er noch mal nach, „sprich mit mir!" Er konnte ein leises röcheln hören. Also lebte die Person neben ihm noch! Harry wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie machte ihn das ein wenig glücklich. Das bedeutete, dass noch keiner von den Eingesperrten getötet worden ist, oder zumindest von denen, mit denen Harry einige Zeit zusammen war.

Wieder kam ein röcheln von der anderen Person, dann ein rascheln und Harry konnte im schwach beleuchteten Kerker erkennen, dass sie sich bewegte. Dann hörte er, wie sich etwas schleifend fortbewegte. Es dauerte nicht lange, und die fremde Person saß auf der anderen Seite der Gitterstäbe.

„Hallo!", kam es schwach von der anderen Seite rüber. Harry blickte ihr ins Gesicht. Sie kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor.

„Ich bin Harry", flüsterte er und streckte seine Hand zwischen den Stäben hindurch. Sie wurde auf der andren Seite akzeptiert und sie schüttelten die Hände. „Ich weiß, wer du bist", bekam er zur Antwort, „jeder kennt doch den berühmten Harry Potter!"

Harry wurde ein wenig mulmig in der Magengegend. Mittlerweile konnte er aus der Stimme hören, dass es sich hier um einen Jungen handelte. Woher kannte er diese Person? Sie kam ihm bekannt vor. Aus den Zeiten, in denen er noch frei war und noch nicht so recht wusste, dass er Voldemort töten musste. Auch das Gesicht und die Augen des Anderen kamen im seltsam bekannt vor. „Wie lange bist du schon hier?", wurde er gefragt. „Ich weiß nicht so genau. Ich denke, so einige Wochen bestimmt. Was ist mit dir?"

„Ich? Ich bin hier schon seit drei Jahren."

„Seit drei Jahren?"

„Ja seit drei scheiß Jahren sitzt ich schon hier drin und werde wie ein Tier gehalten. Mich wundert es, dass mich Lucius Malfoy noch nicht getötet hat."

Das musste sich Harry auch fragen. Der Junge saß hier schon seit drei Jahren und er lebte noch! Was brachte Malfoy sen. dazu, dass er ihn am Leben ließ. Ob er von ihm irgendwelche „Dienste" verlangte? Harry wollte überhaupt nicht daran denken. Es war schon schrecklich genug, dass sie hier eingesperrt waren.

„Darf ich dich was fragen?", fragte Harry nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns und des Überlegens, ob er das fragen durfte.

„Sicher, dir beantworte ich alles."

„Was tut dir Malfoy an? Ich höre, wenn du vor Schmerzen schreist."

„Das… ich…" kam erst die stockende Antwort, doch dann: „Er tut uns allen schreckliches an. Er hat an mir einen Gefallen gefunden und nutzt das jetzt aus!" Harry konnte hören, wie der Andere schwer schlucken musste. „Früher war es schlimmer. Malfoy hatte noch mehr Opfer, an denen er sich vergehen konnte, doch nun kommt er immer wieder zu mir." Die Stimme klang sehr um Fassung ringend.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich gefragt habe." Harry fühlte die Reue sofort. Er wollte ihm nicht wehtun.

„Schon gut, Harry. Du konntest es nicht wissen. Ich höre auch, wenn du schreist." Kam die sanfte Antwort.

Harry riss die Augen auf. Er schrie? Und er wusste es nicht?

Gerade wollte Harry etwas erwidern, als er hörte, wie sich die Kerkertür öffnete und jemand die Treppen hinunter stieg. Er hoffe inständig, dass es sich nicht um Lucius Malfoy handelte.

„Was haben wir denn da?" Er war es. Malfoy öffnete die Zelltür zu dem jungen Mann neben Harry und betrat dann die Zelle. „So haben wir aber nicht gewettet! Tut mir Leid, dass ich den Kaffeeklatsch unterbrechen muss, aber der junge Mann und ich, haben noch eine Rechnung offen!", schnarrte er und schloss die Tür hinter sich wieder.

Harry robbte auf allen vieren von den Gitterstäben weg. Er hatte die Angst in den Augen des doch so bekannten Jungen gesehen und wünschte sich, dass ihm helfen könnte. Doch der Andere war diesem Monster ausgeliefert.

„Komm her, du Missgeburt!", blaffe Malfoy den schon schwachen Jungen an. „Du weißt was ich will!"

Harry konnte sehen, dass der junge Mann mit dem Kopf nickte. Harry wollte weg sehen, als sich Lucius Malfoy seiner Hose entledigte und eine Erektion, einer solchen ernormen Größe freigab, dass Harry schlecht wurde. Der Junge kniete sich hin und nahm die Erregung in seinen Mund und begann Malfoy zu befriedigen. Harry konnte die Lustlaute von ihm hören und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als Oropax. So schaurig dieses Schauspiel auch war, so konnte er seine Augen nicht abwenden.

Deutlich konnte er sehen, wie Malfoy es genoss, einen Blowjob zu bekommen. Ekstatisch warf er einen Kopf zurück und stöhnte laut auf. Mit der einen Hand fasste er dem Anderen in die Haare und hielt ihn so gefangen. Harry wusste nicht, ob er sich täuschte, oder hatte er etwa stumme Tränen an der Wange des Jungen runter laufen sehen?

„Ich weiß, du kannst es noch besser!", stöhnte Malfoy in die gespenstische Stille des Kerkers.

„Genau, das will ich!", keuchte er, als der junge Mann seine Technik änderte und nun anders saugte.

Harry war über sich selbst mehr als entsetzt, als er es nicht schaffte, den Blick von den Beiden zu wenden. Immer noch hatte Lucius Malfoy seine Hand im Schopf des Jüngeren. Doch er hielt sich schon längst nicht mehr still, sondern bewegte seine Hüften immer stärker und zwang so sein Opfer seine Erektion immer tiefer in den Mund zu nehmen.

Er stöhnte und keuchte immer abgehackter. Immer wieder warf er seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Plötzlich versteifte er sich und ließ einen Schrei von sich. Er war gekommen. Er ließ die Haare los und befreite seine schlaffer werdende Erektion aus dem Mund, zog seine Hose wieder nach oben und knöpfte sie zu.

„Das habe ich gebraucht. Wenigstens bist du für etwas gut, du Missgeburt. Du wirst genauso enden, wie deine Eltern!" Er lachte boshaftig auf. „Ich brauche dich nicht mehr! Drei Jahre hast du mir gedient und mich befriedigt, aber jetzt ist es vorbei. Ich habe dich verbraucht. Jemand anderes ist an deine Stelle getreten."

Lucius holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und murmelte: „Avada Kedavra!" Der Körper vor ihm wandte sich vor Schmerzen und der junge Mann ließ einen markerschütternden Schrei aus. In diesem Moment konnte Harry den Blick endlich abwenden. Doch er konnte die Schreie noch weiter hören und er hatte das Bild eines sich vor Schmerz zusammengezogenen Köpers vor Augen.

„Stirb endlich, du Stück Schande!", hörte er Malfoy sen. knurren.

Wieder konnte man einen Schrei vernehmen. „Ja, das gefällt mir fast noch besser, wie deine oralen Künste", singsangte er. „Nur noch ein wenig und ich bin dich los."

Auf einmal war es still. Zu still. Doch plötzlich konnte man ein wahnsinniges Lachen hören. „Endlich ist er weg! Ich sagte doch, dass er seinen Eltern folgen würde!" Harry drehte sich langsam um und sah einen leblosen Körper vor Malfoy auf dem Boden liegen. Dieser stecke hysterisch lachend seinen Zauberstab weg und verließ die Zelle, ohne noch einmal einen Blick auf den Körper zu werfen.

„Potter, du bist bald dran", zischte er noch und verließ endgültig die Kerker.

Harry hatte kaum Zeit seinen Schock zu verarbeiten, als er schon alles, was er zu sich genommen hatte, wieder hinaus beförderte. Das Würgen ging durch seinen geschwächten Körper und nagte an seinen Kräften. „Du darfst jetzt nicht ohnmächtig werden!" Immer und immer spielte er dieses Mantra in seinem Kopf ab. Als er schließlich nichts mehr hinaus würgen konnte, schleppte er sich in die andere Ecke der Zelle, setzte sich hin, schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Das war eindeutig zu viel gewesen.

Plötzlich riss er die Augen auf. Jetzt wusste er, wer es war, der neben ihm in der Zelle gewesen war. Jetzt kamen die Erinnerungen wieder. Er war vor drei Jahren spurlos verschwunden. Die Auroren hatte noch nach ihm gesucht, doch sie hatten ihn noch nie gefunden. Schließlich wurde die Akte Neville Longbottom zu den ungelösten Fällen gelegt und geschlossen.

**o.O.o.O.o**

°aus dem Versteck hervorkommt° Was sagt ihr dazu?


	5. Kapitel 5

Tada! Es gibt wieder ein neues Kapitel von uns! Hat ein wenig länger gedauert, aber ich (Todesengel) nehm die ganze Schuld auf mich. Also wenn ihr jemanden killen wollt, dann bin ich es, der ihr hinterher laufen müsst. °schon mal lauf°

Aber bis ihr fertig mit Lesen seit, bin ich über alle Berge und Melith verteilt Kekse. °grins°

Vielen lieben Dank an die Reviewer:

**Brirdy:** Hier hast du die Antwort auf deine Frage! °smile° Hoffe, es gefällt dir weiterhin so gut! °drück°

**Raona:** Bis deine Frage beantwortet ist, dauerts noch ein wenig, aber nur gedult, du bekommst sie noch! °grins° °knuddel°

So, nun folgt Kapitel 5 ... Auf gehts!

**Kapitel 5 **

Draco hatte nicht schlafen können. Zu sehr schmerzte ihn die Wunde am Hals. Nur kurz war er für eine Std. eingedöst, doch als er Schritte vor seinem Zimmer vernahm, schreckte er hoch. Er verhielt sich still, um den Ganglauten zu folgen die vorübergingen.

Leise bewegte sich Draco aus dem Bett und tapste vorsichtig zur Türe, um dort hinaus zu spähen. Er sah noch die blonden Haarspitzen, die soeben um eine Ecke bogen und er wusste sein Vater würde ins Verließ hinab gehen. Das war seine Chance, die Zutaten zu holen, um endlich die Schmerzen zu lindern. Er hoffte nur inständig, dass sein Vater nicht zu Harry gehen würde. Also hieß es Beeilung, das er später selbst das Verließ noch aufsuchen konnte.

Er wartete noch einige Minuten ab, bis er sich völlig sicher war und verließ blitzschnell sein Zimmer. Er huschte über den Gang direkt auf Lucius Zimmer zu und schlich sich hinein. Wie er diesen Raum hasste. Das Zimmer wirkte so kalt und dunkel, dass Draco es schnell wieder verlassen wollte. Außerdem durfte er nicht rumtrödeln.

Eilig ging er zum Kamin hin, blickte sich nach allen Seiten um und legte den Holzkachel auf dem Kaminsims um. Der Ofen begann sich leise aber schnell zur Seite zu bewegen und ein kleiner Gang wurde frei.

Der ehemalige Slytherin tauchte in die Dunkelheit ein und begab sich in den Gang. Kurze Zeit später stand er in einem großen Laboratorium.

Verschiedene Reagenzgläser lagen auf zwei Tischen und in einer Ecke brodelte ein Blutroter Rauch aus einer Vase hervor.

Seine Augen suchten das Zimmer durch und blieben auf dem kleinen Vorratsschrank hängen. „Da müssten sie sein", dachte er sich und ging eilends drauf zu. „Was hatte Harry gesagt? Kamille und Drachenessenz!" Malfoy sah die einzelnen Kräuterblätter liegen und nahm sich 5 Stück davon. Ebenfalls die Kamillenwurzel.

Fehlte nur noch die Essenz. Draco blickte sich um und erkannte im Eck einige Gläser stehen. Als er einen Schritt drauf zu gehen wollte, schlug ihm plötzlich was um die Ohren und er musste sich ducken. „ Alaric Du verdammtes Mistviech", zischte er als er aufsah und die Eule seines Vaters erblickte, die ihn mit bösen Augen anfunkelte.

„Irgendwann rupf ich dir deine Federn aus", murrte er. Er holte schnell eine kleine Phiole und zapfte aus einem der Gläser die Essenz. Nun hatte er alles zusammen und sollte so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück.

Nach einem bösen Blick zur Eule, verschwand er aus dem Laboratorium und huschte ins Zimmer zurück. Schnell schloss er den Kamin wieder, und eilte auf den Gang hinaus. Doch er kam nicht weit, denn wenige Schritte weiter, konnte er neue Laute vernehmen die direkt auf ihn zukamen.

„Shit! Das würde sein Vater sein", dachte er sich und sah sich panisch nach allen Seiten um: „Wenn er ihn jetzt erwischen würde, dann würde der nächste Crucio ihm gelten".

Die Schritte kamen immer näher und Draco wurde immer panischer. Doch dann erhaschte er einen schmalen dunklen Wandschlag und zwängte sich dorthinein. Er musste die Luftanhalten um dort Platz zu haben, und sich hineinzwängen.

Sein Vater lief mit einem schmunzeln auf dem Gesicht den Gang entlang: „ Nun ist der eine beseitigt nun wird es bald Potter treffen", lachte er leise und blieb für einen Augenblick stehen: „Was tust du hier?" zischte er plötzlich.

Draco zuckte zusammen und lauschte: „Hatte sein Vater ihn etwa bemerkt?"

„Ich sagte doch, dass ich dich hier im Gang nicht sehen will" keifte er mit einer lauten Stimmlage.

„Meister ich wollte nur… ich habe nur" piepste die kleine Stimme ängstlich. Und Draco wusste das er die kleine Hauselfe meinte.

„Crucio", hörte er seinen Vater sagen und kurz daraufhin ein schallend Lachen. Das Geschrei, das daraufhin folgte, klang ohrenbetäubend, so schrill hallte es über den Gang. Doch Draco wusste, dass sein Vater weiter gegangen war und er endlich ausatmen konnte.

Vorsichtig zwängte er sich wieder aus der Wand hervor und schielte zu der kleinen Hauselfe die ängstlich auf dem Boden lag und ihn wimmernd ansah. Draco schenkte ihr einen mitleidigen Blick, und ging weiter. Er durfte nicht zu ihr gehen, wenn sein Vater es sehen würde, hätte er den ganzen Hass abbekommen.

**O.o.O.o.O **

Draco eilte in sein Zimmer, schloss leise die Türe hinter sich und begab sich in sein ehemaliges Labor. Dort angekommen legte er die Zutaten auf den Tisch und suchte nach einer kleinen Schüssel. Er nahm sich einen Stößel und stampfte das Kamillenkraut klein, bis es fast nur noch pulvrig war. Eine halbe Phiole Wasser schüttete er nun hinzu und die Kamillenwurzel zerhackte er fein säuberlich. Das Ganze rührte er zu seinem festen Brei an und schüttete dann die Drachenessenz dazu.

Das Pulver, das zuvor eher grünlich wirkte, nahm nun eine leicht rötliche Farbe an und wandelte sich nach weiterem Rühren zu einer Tinktur um. Draco lächelte, als er das sah und griff nach einem weisen Tuch. Dieses tauchte er hinein bis es sich voll gesaugt hatte und legte dieses auf die ätzende Haut.

Sofort fühlte er die Linderung eintreten und wie sich die Haut abkühlte. Er seufzte erleichtert auf, da die Schmerzen binnen einiger Sekunden nachließen. Natürlich wusste er, dass es mit einmaliger Behandlung nicht getan war, aber den Schmerz nicht mehr so stark zu spüren war eine wahrliche Wohltat.

Sein Rücken spannte zwar noch und er fühlte den Bluterguss der unter der Haut saß, doch an so was war er ja bereits gewöhnt gewesen. Zu oft hatte ihn sein Vater schon geschlagen und er wurde gegen Wände, Schränke oder sonstiges geworfen.

Draco nahm noch einmal was von der Tinktur und band sich das Tuch um den Hals, dass die Essenz einwirken konnte. Dann schnappte er sich das restliche Mittel, füllte es in ein Reagenzglas um und versteckte sie in einem der hinteren Schränke.

Er musste sich umziehen, bevor er zu Harry hinab gehen würde, schließlich sollte seinem Vater, wenn er diesem rein zufällig begegnen sollte, nichts auffallen, dass er sich selber heilte. Noch dazu würde er bestimmt fragen, woher er die Zutaten genommen hatte.

In seinem Zimmer kramte der Blonde in seinem Schrank und fischte ein schwarzes Rollkragenshirt hervor. Schnell schlüpfte er hinein und legte den Kragen direkt auf das Tuch, dass dieses verdeckt war. Noch schnell ein Blick in den Spiegel, dass es auch wirklich so war und er konnte gehen.

Vor dem Spiegel jedoch musste er fast schmunzeln. Das Oberteil hatte er früher gehasst, doch jetzt diente es seinem Zweck und er musste sogar zugeben, dass dieses seinen Oberkörper schön zur Geltung brachte.

Mit einem Grinsen warf er sich seinen Umhang über, nahm ein Stück Brot vom Tablett, das anscheinend eine Hauselfe vorher herein gebracht hatte, als er bei seinem Vater war. Schnell packte er das Brot ein und verlies sein Zimmer.

Schnell, aber vorsichtig bewegte er sich in Richtung Kerker und suchte nach einer Fackel. Als er zu Harry verließ kam, erschrak er: „Harry!" rief er leise aus.

**O.o.O.o.O **

Sein ehemaliger Feind lag auf dem Boden im Eck und wimmerte. Sein Körper zitterte unkontrolliert. Die Rufe, die von Draco herhalten hörte er nicht, zu sehr saß das eben Geschehene in seinen Gedanken.

Draco hatte die Zelle betreten und eilte auf den Anderen zu. Sofort kniete er sich nieder und zog Harry in seine Arme: „Harry" flüsterte er leise und versuchte zu dem Anderen durchzukommen.

Doch Harry reagierte nicht. Sein Körper bebte.

Draco zog ihn noch näher an sich und strich ihm beruhigend eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht: „Was ist nur passiert" hauchte er und blickte in Harrys Gesicht. Dieser wimmerte leise.

Immer wieder hatte der Blonde auf den Anderen eingesprochen und hoffte, dass Harry sich beruhigen würde, und nach einiger Zeit schien es, als wäre er zu sich gekommen.

Vorsichtig ließ er die Arme von Harry ab und sah ihn an. Die Augen von ihm waren auf und blickten direkt in die des Eisdrachens.

„He", sagte Draco leise und versuchte ein kleines Lächeln zu zaubern.

„Draco" flüsterte Harry und richtete sich ein wenig auf: „Ich… es.. Dein Vater", versuchte er zu beginnen.

„Er war hier? Bei dir?" schrie Draco aus und unterbrach Harrys Versuch das Geschehene zu erzählen. Doch der andere schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein… Neville", und dann stockte er und Draco verstand.

Sein Blick glitt hinüber zu der anderen Zelle und sah die Leiche liegen. Er schluckte, denn er wusste, dass Harry es mit ansehen hatte müssen.

Draco nahm Harry in seine Arme und drückte leicht zu. Ihm fielen keine Worte ein, um ihn trösten zu können. Harry klammerte sich wie ein Ertrinkender an ihn.

Der Hass auf seinen Vater erreichte ein neues Hoch. Wie konnte man nur so sadistisch sein? Wie konnte man sich nur an der Demütigung und an dem Schmerz anderer Menschen so aufgeilen?

Draco drückte Harry noch einmal an seine Brust und ließ ihn dann langsam wieder los. „Wie geht's dir?" Diese Frage war überflüssig und Draco wusste es auch. „Es geht mit ein wenig besser." Harry atmete tief durch. „Diesen Anblick werde ich nicht mehr vergessen!", flüsterte er.

Darauf konnte Draco nichts antworten. Zu sehr war er auch geschockt.

Er setzte sich neben Harry an die Wand und zog das Stück Brot hervor. „Hier, Harry, iss. Du brauchst es!" Er hielt es Harry hin.

Schwach drehte Harry seinen Kopf zu Draco, blickte ihm erst ins Gesicht und dann auf das dargebotene Stück Brot. Nach einem Moment des Zögerns, nahm er es entgegen und biss vorsichtig hinein.

Innerlich seufzte Draco erleichtert auf. Fast schien es so, als ob Harry endlich seine Hilfe annehmen würde.

„Hast du es ausprobiert?" Draco war verwirrt. Was hatte er ausprobieren sollen? „Was meinst du?" „Den Trank, was ich dir gesagt hab?" Draco klatschte sich mit der Hand an die Stirn. Manchmal war er wirklich dämlich und irgendwie war es ihm in diesem Moment peinlich.

„Ja, ich habe ihn ausprobiert. Er hilft auch." Wie war jetzt Harry auf diesen Gedanken gekommen?

„Ich weiß, dass er hilft", kam die etwas schneidende Antwort zurück.

„Entschuldige, Harry. Mich wundert es nur, dass du auf einmal so gut in Zaubertränke bescheid weißt, das ist alles. Wir hatten sieben Jahre zusammen Zaubertränke, und jedes Mal hast du es geschafft, dass dein Trank für nichts zu gebrauchen war."

Harry biss wieder in das Brot. Er konnte noch keine großen Bissen nehmen, das war sein Magen nicht mehr gewohnt. „Das stimmt. Für Zaubertränke habe ich mich nie so interessiert. Ich durfte aber im Laufe meiner Ausbildung zum Auror einige Monate bei Poppy in die Ausbildung gehen. Das weiß aber fast keiner. Dort habe ich die Grundzüge der Heilzaubertränke gelernt."

Draco war beeindruckt. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass Harry bei Poppy eine Ausbildung machen durfte und vor allem wollte. Er war auch immer noch beeindruckt, wie schnell Harry das eben Geschehene verdrängen konnte.

„Lass mich mal sehen." Widerwillig krempelte Draco seinen Kragen nach unten und legte den Verband frei, um Harry die heilenden Wunden zu zeigen. Harry legte zwei seiner Finger auf die empfindliche Haut. „Sie heilen gut." „Ja, dank deiner Hilfe." Harry ließ Dracos Hals wieder los und Draco legte den Verband schnell an und stülpte seinen Kragen wieder nach oben.

Beide verfielen in Schweigen. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Nach einigen Minuten des Schweigens, war es Draco, der die Stille brach.

„Harry, ich hol dich hier raus. Auch wenn es das letzte ist, was ich machen werde." Damit erhob er sich und ging vor Harry in die Knie um ihm besser in die Augen zu sehen. Er wollte wissen, ob Harry es registriert hatte.

Harry starrte in die grauen Augen von Draco. Er suchte nach Anhaltspunkten, die ihm sagen könnten, dass Draco in verarschte. Doch er fand nichts.

Schließlich nickte er. „Wieso hilfst du mir, Draco?", hauchte er. Draco konnte Harry's Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren. Gegen seinen Willen ging er mit seinem Gesicht ein wenig nach hinten. Er wollte Harry zu nichts drängen. Moment? Harry zu nichts drängen? Seit wann wollte er mehr, als Harry nur helfen? Wann war das in seinem Hirn festgesetzt worden?

„Ich weiß nicht warum, Harry", er schluckte hart, „ich muss einfach." Harry senkte seinen Blick und starrte nun auf die Hände von Draco, der sie auf Harry's Knien abstützte, und nickte. „Ok." Mehr viel ihm nicht ein, was er hätte antworten können.

„Ok", antwortete auch Draco und stand endgültig auf. „Wir müssen uns noch was wegen meinem Vater ausdenken." Er hasste sich selbst in diesem Augenblick. Wieso musste er jetzt mit diesem Bastard wieder anfangen?

„Ja, das müssen wir machen. Aber bitte nicht jetzt", kam die müde Antwort von Harry. Er blickte Draco von unten an. „Das Shirt steht dir", flüsterte er und grinste leicht. Wie gut, dass es dunkel war, sonst hätte er sehen können, wie sich ein leichter Rotton auf seine Wangen legte.

„Danke", krächzte er hervor. Er wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. Einige Momente stand er unentschlossen vor Harry und blickte seine Schuhspitzen an. Schließlich ergriff Harry wieder das Wort: „Ähm … ich denke, dass es jetzt besser ist, wenn du nach oben gehst. Es fällt sicher auf, wenn du jetzt nicht in deinem Zimmer bist. Danke für das Essen!"

Harry konnte sehen, wie Draco nickte. „Ja, ich denke, dass es wirklich das Beste ist, wenn ich jetzt gehe. Ich hätte da noch eine Frage Harry …" Er ließ das Ende des Satzes in der Luft hängen.

„Ja …? Schieß los!" Seit wann brauchte Draco Malfoy seine Erlaubnis ihn etwas zu Fragen?

„Dürfte ich einen Zauber auf dich legen, damit ich weiß, dass es in der Zeit, in der ich nicht bei dir bin, dass es dir gut geht?" Der leichte Rotschimmer war wieder da und Draco dankte Merlin, dass es Dunkel war. Wie war er jetzt auf diese Idee gekommen? Er klang schon wie ein verliebtes Mädchen, das wissen wollte, ob es ihrem Herzallerliebsten auch wirklich gut ging.

„Öhm …" Damit hatte Harry nicht gerechnet. „Sicher kannst du das machen! Irgendwie habe ich an das Gleiche gedacht. Wäre sicher besser, oder?"

Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Harry klang so, als ob er schon wieder vergessen hätte, was vor weniger als einer Stunde neben ihm in der Zelle passiert ist. Oder hatte seine Angst so unter Kontrolle, dass man nichts mehr davon merkte? Draco konnte es nicht sagen.

„Ja, das wäre das Beste. Wer weiß, wann dieser Bastart wieder kommt." Er zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und überlegte. Welchen Zauber sollte er nur nehmen? Im fiel keiner ein, der ein Warnsystem projizierte, so dass er es mitbekommen würde, wenn Harry in Gefahr sein würde. Er müsste auch in diesen Zauber eingeschlossen werden.

„Der Ligare-Zauber." Dracos Gedankengänge wurden von Harrys leiser Stimme durchbrochen. Verdutzt schaute Draco zu Harry. „Woher kennst du einen solchen schwarzmagischen Zauber?" „Und wieso bin ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen?", fügte er in seinen Gedanken hinzu.

„Ich wurde doch von allen Lehrern unterstützt, wegen dem Kampf gegen Voldemort, und ich habe davon in meiner Aurorenausbildung gehört. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie er genau geht und wie die Risiken aussehen, was ich noch weißt ist, dass er zu den Blutzaubern gehört, oder? Dumbledore hat mich nur mal kurz darauf aufmerksam gemacht und mich davor gewarnt, wovor, kann ich dir nicht sagen."

„Ja, das stimmt. Und er ist einer der dunkelsten Zauber die es gibt. Er hat Recht gehabt, dass er dich gewarnt hat. Wir müssten uns die Handflächen aufritzen und nebenbei eine Zauberformel sprechen. Diese Zauberformel bewirkt dann, dass ein wenig von meinem Blut in deinem Blut ist und andersrum. Bis dahin hört es sich noch wie ein normaler Blutzauber an, den man auch in Büchern für weiße Magie gibt."

Harry nickte. „Und was ist daran das gefährliche, dass er einer der dunkelsten Zauber ist?"

Draco schluckte hart. Jetzt kam der Teil, der diesen Zauber so gefährlich machte.

„Ähm … Nun, wenn wir diese Formel sprechen und alles klappt wie es soll, dann tauschen unsere Seelen für einen kurzen Moment die Körper, verschmelzen, trennen sich und kehren wieder in unsere Körper zurück. Dann hat jeder von uns einen Teil der Seele des Anderen, weißt du wie ich es meine?"

„Ich verstehe", seufze Harry. Irgendwie wurde die Unterhaltung anstrengender. „Das heißt dann, wenn es nicht so klappt wie es soll, dass es passieren könnte, dass unsere Seelen unsere Körper zwar verlassen, aber nicht mehr zurückkommen und wir dann lebendige Leichen sind?

„Genau. Oder sie verschmelzen, teilen sich auch wieder und kehren in unsere Körper zurück, aber wir haben nicht einen Teil vom Anderen drin. Oder wir bekommen die falsche Seele wieder."

Harry seufzte. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass dieser Zauber so gefährlich war. Und Draco hatte Recht, Dumbledore hatte ihn zu Recht davor gewarnt.

„Also ist er sehr gefährlich und birgt viele Risiken", murmelte Harry. Draco nickte.

„Aber es wäre so der beste Zauber, dass wir wissen, wies uns gegenseitig geht", antwortete Draco.

„Stimmt. Du würdest dann auch wissen, wie es mir geht." Harry überlegte. Wenn sie diese Risiken auf sich nehmen würden, dann würde dieser Zauber bis zu ihrem Lebensende anhalten. Sie wären miteinander verbunden.

„Wir wären bis an unsere Lebensenden miteinander verbunden", sprach Harry seine Gedanken aus. „Der Zauber wäre dann so, wie ein Bindungszauber, die in der magischen Welt Tradition haben."

Draco nickte und schluckte wieder hart. „Wir könnten keine anderen Lebenspartner haben. Wir wären für immer zusammengebunden."

Beide verstummten und eine etwas peinliche Stille legte sich über sie. Sollten sie diesen Zauber wirklich sprechen und so ein Leben lang verbunden sein? War es das für Draco wert, dass er immer wusste, wie es Harry ging und dafür seine „Freiheit" aufgab? Wollten sie überhaupt bis an ihr Lebensende keine anderen Partner haben? Was würde passieren, wenn der Zauber schief ging?

Harry hüstelte. „Weißt du was? Wir überlegen uns die Sache bis morgen Abend. Du kommst doch wieder, oder?"

Zum zweiten Mal diesen Abend, konnte Draco die Angst in Harrys Augen lesen. „Ja, ich komme wieder und ja, es ist eine gute Idee, dass wir uns das bis morgen überlegen."

Draco hatte sich, wie er angefangen hatte zu überlegen, welchen Zauber er sprechen sollte, wieder auf den Boden gesetzt. Nun stand er wieder auf, klopfte seine Kleidung ab, steckte den Zauberstab wieder ein und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür.

„Draco?", hörte er, als er schon fast dort war.

„Ja, Harry?"

„Danke."

„Für was?"

„Dass du mir hilfst."

Draco lächelte. Harry hatte seine Hilfe angenommen, er könnte Bäume ausreißen. Er zog die Tür zu und begab sich mit gemischten Gefühlen wieder hoch in den Manor.

**O.o.O.o.O **

So, das wars! Wir hoffen auf ein paar Reviews ... °liebschauen° °Melith verteilt Kekse°


	6. Kapitel 6

So, dieses Mal gibt es schneller ein Update! °g° Wir waren fleißig am Schreiben und das hier ist rausgekommen! °lol°

Vielen Lieben Dank an die Reviewer Brirdy, Schu12 und adrenalin! Wir knuddeln euch und wir hoffen, dass ihr gedult gehabt habt zu warten. °g°

Und es geht auch schon wieder los!

Kapitel 6

Harry währenddessen lehnte sich an die Kerkerwand und dachte über das gerade Geschehene nach.

„Seid wann vertraute er Draco so?" Er seufzte leicht auf. Zwar waren Beide seit einigen Jahren aus der Schule heraußen, und hatten sich selten gesehen, doch waren sie immer noch Feinde.

Aber waren sie das wirklich? Wieder fragte sich Harry: „Warum?"

Draco hatte ihm in seiner Gefangenschaft zu Essen gebracht, einen Trank damit er zu Kräften kam und ihm sogar Wärme und Trost gespendet. Eigentlich würde ein Malfoy doch so nicht handeln oder?

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und ließ sich weiter auf den Boden sinken, zu viele Gedanken schwirrten in ihm umher.

„Sollte es nur ein abgehandeltes Spiel sein, und Draco würde ihn dann eiskalt umbringen? Was war mit diesem Zauber? Sollte er diesen Schritt wagen?"

Langsam fing es in Harrys Kopf zu pochen an. Es war einfach alles zuviel für ihn gewesen.

Doch kurz bevor er in den erlösenden Schlaf glitt, hielt ihn noch ein Gedanke wach: „Er würde dem Zauber zustimmen, was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Entweder würde er sterben oder mit seinem Leben davon kommen. Und wenn dann wäre er für immer mit Draco verbunden!"

Schon wieder hatte er ihn Draco genannt, doch Harry hatte dies nicht mehr bemerkt. Seine Augen waren zugefallen, und er war eingeschlafen.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Malfoy sen. hatte seinen Sohn in den großen Saal beordert und saß mit ihm zu Tisch. Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. Nur die Hauselfen machten ein wenig Lärm als sie das Essen auf den Tisch stellten.

Lucius beobachtete seine Diener mit strengem Blick und wartete nur darauf, dass sie einen Fehler machen würden und er ihnen einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen konnte.

Draco stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen umher und ignorierte seinen Vater.

Seine Gedanken gingen hinab in den Kerker zu Harry: „Was würde der ehemalige Gryff sagen? Würde er ihm vertrauen?"

Draco sah kurz auf, doch als er sah wie sein Vater die Hauselfen immer noch mit Todesblicken strafte, driftete er mit seinen Gedanken wieder ab.

„Wenn Harry zustimmen würde, wäre er mit ihm für immer verbunden." Draco wusste was dies für ihn hieß. Doch er hatte sich bereits entschieden. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er nie wieder einen anderen Partner binden konnte.

Seine Liebe war von seinem Vater ermordet worden, und wenn er ehrlich war, lösten Harrys Gesten bei ihm teilweise kleine Schmetterlinge in seinem Inneren aus.

Er würde zwar nicht von Verliebtheit sprechen, doch von Schwärmerei. Außerdem hatte er in letzter Zeit immer öfters an den Kuss denken müssen, den sie sich damals geschenkt hatten.

„Ob Harry davon noch wusste?" fragte er sich. Dann erschien ein kleines Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Er würde Harry einfach danach fragen.

Doch vorher musste er erstmal auf die Antwort warten. Und er hoffte inständig, dass Harry zustimmen würde.

„DRACO MALFOY!" die Stimme seines Vaters hallte durch den Saal.

Der ehemalige Slytherin hob seinen Kopf und starrte in die Zornfunkelnden Augen seines Vaters.

„Vater?" erwiderte er kalt und hielt den Blick des Anderen stand.

„Wenn du endlich deine Gedanken wieder Ordnen würdest, könnten wir die Sitzung bereden", keifte der Ältere.

„Sitzung?" fragte Draco überrascht, doch durch einen Knall auf den Tisch der durch den Stock seines Vaters verursacht wurde, wurde er unterbrochen.

„Ja Sitzung! Bei der Du unserem Meister beweißt, dass du noch zu unseren Kreisen angehörst", zischte er und bekam ein eiskaltes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Zumal der Lord mit seinen Anhängern die nächste Sitzung hier in unserem Manor stattfinden lässt", fuhr Malfoy sen. fort und erhob sich von seinem Platz.

Draco war auf seinem Stuhl wie erstarrt. Er blickte auf seinen Teller vor sich.

Als sein Vater neben ihn trat und flüsterte: „Freu dich auf morgen, Sohn!" Er lachte auf und ließ Draco allein zurück.

Der Blonde wirkte immer noch wie versteinert. Seine Augen noch immer auf den Tisch gerichtet, nur seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Die Todesser würden direkt hier herkommen. Und er musste ihnen beweisen, dass er noch unter ihnen stand.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Er musste unbedingt zu Harry, ihn warnen und hoffen, dass sie ihn in Ruhe lassen würden.

Harry schloss die Augen und war sofort eingeschlafen.

Er befand sich auf dem Gelände vor Hogwarts. Verwirrt blickte er sich um. Vor langer Zeit war er hier gewesen. Eine Zeit, in der noch an das Gute in der Welt gedacht hatte. Eine Zeit, in der er noch nicht kämpfen musste. Eine Zeit, in der er nur der „Junge-der-lebte" war und noch nicht der Kämpfer für die Zaubererwelt.

Harry blickte über die weite Landschaft des Schlosses. Vor ihm lag der große See, in dem ein Kracke wohnte. Langsam bewegte er sich auf den See zu. Eine innere Macht zog ihn gerade zu dort hin.

Dort angekommen blieb er erst mal einige Momente vor dem See stehen und starrte in Richtung der anderen Seite, die man durch die Entfernung nicht erkennen konnte. Eine leichte Brise streifte ihn.

Dies veranlasste Harry, dass er an sich runter blickte. Er trug eine lange Hose und ein einfaches T-Shirt. Stirnrunzelnd blickte er wieder auf. Was war das hier? Wieso waren diese Eindrücke so echt? War es eine Einbildung? Oder ein Traum?

Wie von einer höheren Macht gelenkt, drehte er sich um und ging zur alten Weide, die am Wasser stand. Langsam ließ er sich unter ihr nieder und streckte sich ganz aus, sodass er durch die Blätter in den Himmel schauen konnte.

Eine Zeit lang blinzelte er in die Sonnenstrahlen und ließ die Seele einfach nur baumeln. Er war immer noch nicht dahinter gekommen, was er hier machen sollte. Später wurden seine Augenlider immer schwerer und schwerer, bis sie endlich ganz zu klappen und Harry einschlief.

Plötzlich merkte er, dass sich das helle Licht, welches er unter den geschlossenen Augen erkennen konnte, dunkel wurde. Zu dem spürte er einen leichten Lufthauch auf seinem Gesicht. Er wagte es überhaupt nicht, seine Augen zu öffnen. Gespannt und neugierig wartete er ab, was passieren würde.

Harry überlegte um was es sich handeln konnte. War es ein Tier oder vielleicht doch eine Person. Und genau just in diesem Moment sollten seine Fragen beantwortet werden, als sich warme, sanfte Lippen federleicht auf die seinen halboffenen legten.

Der Kuss war weniger als gehaucht, kaum eine Berührung gewesen, doch brachte sie Harrys Magengrube zum Kribbeln.

Wieder traute er sich nicht die Augen zu öffnen. Gespannt überlegte er, ob er genug Schauspieltalent hatte, um sein Gegenüber zu überzeugen, dass er noch schlief. So als ob, die andere Person seine Gedanken gelesen hätte, sah Harry wieder, dass sich das Licht verdunkelte und sich wieder sanfte Lippen seine berührten. Doch diesmal mit mehr Druck, so als ob er wirklich davon wach werden sollte.

Sanft öffneten sich die Lippen des Fremden und zwangen Harry fast so, ebenfalls seine zu öffnen. Begierig noch mehr zu bekommen, machte er seinen Mund noch mehr auf und begann an der Unterlippe des Anderen vorsichtig zu saugen.

Er wollte seine Arme, die er unter dem Kopf gekreuzt hatte, gerade nach der Person ausstrecken, als diese sich sanft aber bestimmt aus dem Kuss löste. Verwirrt schossen Harry Augen auf und er starrte gerade zu in zwei Sturmgraue Augen, die in lächelnd und fragend zu gleich anblickten.

Harrys Blick wurde ein wenig trüb und dann klärte er sich wieder. Er musste einige Male blinzeln, bis er registrierte, dass Draco vor ihm kniete und ihn musterte.

„Harry", flüsterte er.

Harry indes war viel zu sehr durch einander. Was war Traum gewesen? Ab wo hatte er nicht mehr geträumt? War der Kuss echt gewesen?

„Harry?", fragte Draco ein wenig deutlicher.

„Hm?" Er musste sich schon sehr anstrengen, dass er seine Gedanken auf Draco richtete und nicht wieder abdriftete.

„Es gibt da ein Problem." Leichte Panik machte sich in Harry breit. Hoffentlich nicht das, was er sich dachte?

„Es findet morgen Abend ein Todessertreffen statt. Voldemort wird ebenfalls anwesend sein."

Harry begann zu zittern. Also doch. Sie waren gekommen, um ihn zu töten. Gekommen, um morgen seinen Tod zu feiern. Die Panik wurde von Mal zu Mal größer. Er wollte nicht sterben. Der Knoten in seiner Brust wurde größer und seine Augen wurden feucht. Das sollte nun sein Ende sein?

Draco bemerkte die Panik und nahm Harry sachte in seine Arme.

„Harry, du musst mir zu hören", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr, „sie kommen, um zu schauen, in welchem Stadium du dich befindest. Sie werden dich morgen nicht töten. Hörst du?"

Harry nickte leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Ich werde dir heute noch einen Trank brauen, der tut dann so, als ob du schwach wärst. Natürlich wirst du nicht in Wirklichkeit schwach, sondern der Trank baut eine Illusion auf. Er hält für zwei Stunden an. Ich denke, dass sollte reichen."

„Aber kann denn Voldemort das nicht aufspüren?"

„Das mit der Illusion? Nein, das kann er nicht. Es ist ein Trank, der nur wenigen Tränkemeistern bekannt sind. Ein gutes muss es ja wohl haben, dass ich meine Ferien meistens bei Onkel Severus verbracht habe. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben."

Draco konnte deutlich merken, dass sich die krampfhafte Haltung von Harry immer weiter auflöste. Es schien auch so, als ob er näher rücken würde und sich mehr in die Arme von Draco lehnte. Draco musste unweigerlich lächeln. Wenn jemand vor zehn Jahren gesagt hätte, dass er mal seinen ärgsten Feind trösten würde, den hätte zum Mond geschossen.

Eine Zeit lang saßen sie so da, doch dann löste sich Draco langsam aus der Umarmung. Ernst blickte er Harry in die Augen.

„Wir müssen uns noch etwas wegen dem Bindungszauber einfallen lassen."

„Du willst ihn machen?", fragte Harry. Seine Verwunderung konnte er nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme rauslassen.

„Ja, ich denke schon." Und noch bevor Harry eine Antwort darauf geben konnte, fügte er hinzu: „Ich werde jetzt nach oben gehen und den Trank für morgen machen. Dann sage ich dir auch, wann du ihn genau einnehmen musst, damit er in der richtigen Zeit wirkt. Ich werde dir dann auch etwas zum Essen mitbringen."

Er stand auf und ging in Richtung der Kerkertür.

„Wie lange brauchst du ungefähr?", flüsterte Harry. Sein Magen schmerzte und er brauchte etwas zum Kauen.

„Nicht lange. Ich denke in circa zwei Stunden müsste ich wieder da sein."

„Ist gut."

„Bis später, Harry." Damit machte Draco die Tür auf und entschwand durch sie. Er ließ einen sehr viel grübelnden Harry zurück.

Hatte ihn nun Draco geküsst oder nicht? War es ein nur schöner Traum gewesen? Und die Frage, die ihn am Meisten beschäftigte war: Was genau empfand er für den Ex-Slytherin?

**O.o.O.o.O**

So, das wars! Wie hats euch gefallen?


	7. Kapitel 7

Hallo ihr Lieben! Wir hoffen, dass ihr alle schöne Weihnachten hattet und dass viele Geschenke unter dem Weihnachtsbaum gelegen sind!

Wieder mal könnt ihr die Schuld auf mich (Todesengel) schieben, dass so lange kein Chap mehr hochgeladen worden ist. Ich muss zur Schule und des schlaucht doch ganz schön. Na ja, das Chap liegt eigentlich schon ewig lange bei mir rum, aber ich hab völlig vergessen, dass ich updaten müsst! °schäm°

Dafür verteilt Melith die Plätzchen an euch! °Plätzchen verteil°

Vielen Lieben dank an die Reviewer! °alle knuddel°

Wir wünschen euch einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr und brecht euch nix dabei!

**O.o.O.o.O**

Draco war eilig in sein Zimmer zurückgekehrt und schloss die Türe hinter sich. "Was hatte er sich eigentlich gerade dabei gedacht, Harry zu küssen?"

Naja, er musste zugeben der Andere sah so niedlich aus, als er im Schlaf murmelte und seine Arme ausstreckte. Da konnte er nicht widerstehen. Ob es Harry bemerkt hatte?

"Natürlich du Dummkopf", schaltete sich sein Gehirn ein.

"Sah aber nicht so aus", murmelte Draco, dann ging er zum Schrank, vergewisserte sich das niemand im Raum war und verschwand in seinem "Laboratorium".

Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass er nicht mehr viele Zutaten hier hatte, und die Zeit war zu knapp um welche zu holen. Auch sein Vater würde dann aufmerksam werden.

"Fuck" zischte er und suchte die nötigsten Sachen zusammen. Ihm fehlten eindeutig zwei Substanzen. Sollte er es wagen und diese noch einmal bei seinem Vater stehlen?

Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, sonst wäre Harry spätestens morgen Abend geliefert.

Mit einem kalten Gesichtsausdruck verließ er sein Labor und begann darüber nachzudenken wie er an die beiden Zutaten denn nur rankommen würde. Sein Vater war mit Sicherheit in seinem Gemach und bereitete sich auf Morgen vor.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Harry hatte sich aufgesetzt und Draco nachgesehen. Sein Herz hatte noch vor einigen Minuten sehr schnell geschlagen, als der blonde Slytherin ihn in den Armen gehalten hatte.

Die Geborgenheit die Draco ihm gegenüber ausstrahlte, war für Harry etwas total Neues. Natürlich hatte er auch Erfahrungen in diesen Dingen gemacht, aber dass er so was bei seinem damaligen "Feind" fühlte, verwirrte ihn.

Zumal er in den letzten beiden Tagen immer mehr das Gefühl hatte, dass Draco ihm gegenüber auch so empfand.

Und dann war da die Szene mit dem Kuss. Hatte er nun Geträumt oder nicht? Es hatte sich so Real angefühlt, und es hatte sich gut angefühlt. Sanfte Lippen die ihn berührten, die mehr forderten, die ihn wollten... allein ... für sich...

"STOP! STOP! STOP! Merlin an Harry! Was denkst du dir da eigentlich gerade?" schoss es durch seinen Kopf, aber Harry konnte es nicht verhindern das sich ein kleines spitzbübisches Grinsen darauf zeigte.

"Er würde Draco einfach fragen! SO!" er grinste weiter, und freute sich schon wenn der Andere zurück kommen würde.

**O.o.O.o.O**

"Vater?" Dracos Stimme klang ernst, und doch zögerte er, bei seinem Vater einfach so in sein Gemach zu stürmen.

Ein leises Zischen daraus drang hervor und die Türe öffnete sich von allein. Draco machte einen Satz zurück und stierte in den dunklen Raum. Es sah nichts, das Feuer war nicht entfacht nur der Mondschein fiel durch die Fenster herein.

Draco wagte sich ein weiteres Stück, nach vorn und blinzelte in die Dunkelheit, doch sein Vater war nirgendwo zu sehen. "Sollte er wirklich Glück haben und Malfoy wäre ausgeflogen?"

Doch dann nahm er ein leises Zischen hinter dem Kamin wahr, und er wusste wo sein Vater steckte.

Vorsichtig schlich er weiter Richtung Wand. Sein Vater murmelte leise einige Worte. Und ehe Draco lauschen konnte, wurde der Kamin beiseite geschoben und ein gellender Lichtstrahl trat daraus hervor.

"Tritt ein", keifte die dunkle Stimme Malfoy sen.

"Woher wusste er es?" hallte es in Dracos Gedanken. Doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, rief sein Erzeuger wieder nach ihm.

Der Slytherin verfluchte sich und seine Unvorsicht, doch was blieb ihm anderes nun übrig?

Er trat also langsam ein und stand einige Sekunden später bei seinem Vater im Laboratorium.

"Was hast du in meinem Gemach gesucht?" die Stimme klang ernst und würde keinen Widerspruch dulden.

"Verzeih mir Vater" erwiderte Draco und senkte seinen Kopf.

"Lass diese Höflichkeitsfokseln", zischte Malfoy und wandte sich mit Zorn funkelnden Augen an den jüngeren.

"Ich suchte nach einer Zutat für einen Trank", erklärte nun Draco ohne Umstände.

"Du möchtest einen Trank brauen?" wiederholte der blonde Mann und ließ seine Augenbraue nach oben wandern.

"Ja Vater", nun nahm Dracos Gesicht ein spitzbübisches Aussehen an: "Einen Trank um Potter die letzte Kraft zu rauben, um den Meister zu zeigen wie unterwürfig er uns bereits ist!"

Dracos Stimme klang kälter als Eis. Seine Augen wirkten voller Hass und Abscheu als er Harrys Namen aussprach.

Malfoy sen. musterte einen Augenblick seinen Sohn und schien durch sein Inneres zu dringen. Doch dann lächelte er boshaft. "Der Meister wird erfreut sein, nimm was du dir brauchst!"

Draco senkte seinen Kopf noch einmal, um ihm seine Ehrfurcht, zu gebieten und machte sich dann an den Zutatenschrank.

Er fischte nach einigen Sachen, und wollte sich soeben wieder umdrehen, als sein Vater direkt vor ihm stand: "Ich warne dich, solltest du anderes damit vorhaben, werde ich dich töten. Qualvoll und Langsam!"

Dracos Augen weiteten sich für eine Sekunde, doch sofort hatte er seine Fassung wieder: "Was denkst du dir eigentlich? Ich bin dein Sohn und des Meisters Diener" fauchte er zurück: "Ich werde euch zeigen, was es heißt ein gebührender Todesser zu sein!"

"Welch Wandlung" hauchte Lucius kalt und funkelte seinen Sohn an: "Wir werden sehen wie das Todessertreffen morgen aus gehen wird!"

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang aus dem Laboratorium.

Draco seufzte erleichtert aus. Er wusste nicht ob er seinen Vater überzeugt hatte. Doch er hatte die Zutaten und das war wichtig.

Eilig verließ er das Labor, schloss es in Lucius Gemach und sah sich um. Wie es schien hatte sein Vater es verlassen, und so musste er ihm nicht noch einmal begegnen. Draco huschte zurück in sein Zimmer.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Harry hatte sich erhoben und versuchte einige Schritte zu gehen. Es fiel ihm schwer. Schließlich hatte er seit geraumer Zeit seine Beine nicht mehr viel bewegt. Seine Füße zitterten und er musste sich an der Wand abstützen um nicht um zu fallen.

Vorsichtig ging er einige Schritte durch das Verlies und versuchte was zu erkennen. Der Lichtstrahl war immer noch düster gehalten und Harry konnte nicht in die anderen Verließe einblicken.

Wie viele Zauberer hier schon gestorben waren? Wurden sie weggeschafft, oder ließ Malfoy sie auf dem Boden verrotten?

Das waren die ersten Gedanken, die Harry durch den Sinn liefen, als er in das dunkle Schwarz der Verließe blickte.

Was war mit Neville geschehen? Ob er noch dort lag?

Wahrscheinlich hatte Malfoy sich nicht darum gekümmert, den ehemaligen Gryffindor heraus zu tragen, geschweige denn bestatten lassen.

Harry erschauderte, als er sich vorstellte, dass Nevilles Leichnam irgendwo neben ihm lag und langsam verweste.

Schwach stützte er sich an der Wand. Er spürte, wie ihn die Kraft langsam verließ. Vor dem morgigen Tag fürchtete er sich jetzt schon. Verzweifelt hoffte er darauf, dass der Trank, den Malfoy machte, dass dieser auch wirklich wirkte und dass Voldemort nichts davon merkte. Draco hatte ihm zwar versichert, dass nur geübte und sehr erfahrende Tränkemeister diesen Trank kannten, doch wer sagte, dass Voldemort ihn auch nicht kannte?

Soweit Harry wusste, war Tom Riddle einer der besten Schüler von Hogwarts gewesen. Wer sagte also, dass er bei Nachforschungen nichts von dem Trank gelesen hatte?

Harry spürte, wie die Panik in im hoch kroch. Diese ganzen "Was-wäre-wenn-Fragen" machten ihn noch wahnsinnig.

Seine Beine gaben langsam nach und er ließ sich zu Boden gleiten und lehnte sich dann an die Wand. Die Situation kam ihm sehr grotesk vor: Hier saß er nun, der Retter der Welt und wartete auf seinen Tod.

Wie sehr wünschte er sich aus diesem Kerker raus zu kommen. Und das lebendig! Er legte seinen Kopf auf seinen Knien ab und schloss die Augen. Unweigerlich hatte er Dracos Gesicht vor sich. Sein Lächeln, als er gegangen war. Seine Besorgnis, als er über den Bindungzauber nachgedacht hatte. Seine Angst, als er ihm vom Todessertreffen erzählt hatte.

Das Todessertreffen! Harry Kopf schoss nach oben. Alle Fragen kehrten zurück. Hoffentlich schaffte Draco es!

**O.o.O.o.O**

So schnell war Draco noch nie in seinem Zimmer gewesen. "Das war knapp!", dachte er. Wie gut, dass sein Vater kein Meistes der Okklumentik war, sonst hätte er sofort gewusst, dass Draco nur so tat als ob.

Was sein Vater wohl damit meinte, dass er sich noch beweisen müsse? Draco wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er an seiner Tür stand und versuchte sein Herzklopfen zu normalisieren.

Er stieß sich von der Tür weg und ging in sein geheimes Labor. Er hatte nichts zu befürchten, da er wusste, dass sein Vater noch ein Treffen hatte, also hielt er sich gar nicht damit auf, zu prüfen, ob die Luft rein war.

So gleich fing er an, den Trank für Harry zu machen. Gut, dass er viele Übungsstunden mit Severus verbracht hatte, so konnte er ihn problemlos brauen.

Kurze Zeit später hielt der Blonde einen rot brodelnden Trank in den Händen, den er in eine Phiole goss.

Er lächelte verstohlen und strich über das durchsichtige Glas: "Sollen sie nur kommen", dachte er sich und die aufkommende Angst unterdrückte er geschickt.

Schnell versteckte er den Trank in seiner Kleidung, reinigte die Utensilien des Brauens und verschwand aus seinem Labor hinaus.

Flink trat er durch sein Zimmer, nahm noch beim Vorbeigehen einen Umhang aus seinem Schrank und verlies sein Gemach. Draußen auf dem Gang lag eisige Stille. Wie schon richtig vermutet war sein Vater nicht mehr hier.

Er stieg die Treppen hinunter, huschte in die Küche, wo ihn die Hauselfen ergeben ansahen und ihre Köpfe neigten. "Master Malfoy" sagte eine kleine Elfe und ging auf ihn zu: "Was wünschen sie?"

Draco sah das kleine Wesen vor sich an: "Bringt mir eine Kleinigkeit zu essen", sagte er. Kaum hatte er den Satz ausgesprochen, war die kleine schon in alle Ecken der Küche geflitzt und hatte "ihrem" Herrn einen Teller mit Essen gereicht.

Er lächelte zufrieden und neigte kurz seinen Kopf. Dann war er auch schon wieder aus der Küche verschwunden und stieg die Treppen in den Kerker hinab, auf Harrys Verließ zu.

Als er vor dem Verließ stand, konnte er in der Zelle den Anderen nicht ausmachen. Sofort stieg Panik in ihm hoch. "Hatte sein Vater ihn mitgenommen?" Draco stieß die Zellentüre auf, dass sie gegen die Steinwand knallte und schritt hinein.

"Harry?" rief er und wand sich in dem Verließ um. Und dann sah er den anderen in einer dunklen Ecke, zusammen gekauert am Boden sitzend. Sein Kopf lag in den Armen und sein Körper bebte.

Blitzschnell hatte Draco den Teller auf den Boden gestellt und eilte zu dem anderen. Er zog ihn ohne zu Überlegen in seine Arme und strich ihm beruhigend den Rücken entlang.

"Shh... es ist gut... Harry...", flüsterte er immer wieder und wiegte den anderen in den Armen. Draco wusste nicht was geschehen war, das Harry so durch den Wind war: "Harry..." sagte er wieder und versuchte den anderen anzusehen.

Tränende grüne Augen sahen zu Draco auf. Dieser schluckte hart. Soviel Trauer und Verzweiflung wie in ihnen zu lesen war, hatte er seit langem nicht mehr gesehen. Die letzen Blicke die er so gesehen hatte, waren die seines Liebsten gewesen ehe er in den Tod gerissen wurde. Es schmerzte Draco zutiefst und er drückte Harry näher an sich.

Und dann ganz langsam, legten sich hauchzarte Lippen aufeinander und küssten sich scheu. Draco strich Harry eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und umfing den anderen mit einem, wenn auch schüchternen, Kuss.

"Harry was ist geschehen?" fragte nun Draco und sah dem anderen wieder in die Augen. Der traurige Ausdruck war zwar noch zu erkennen, doch nicht mehr wie zuvor.

Der braunhaarige sah zu seinem Gegenüber und starrte ihn einen Augenblick an, ehe er seine Fassung wieder erlangte: "Ich..." wollte er beginnen, doch schloss er seine Lippen wieder Augenblicklich.

"Ja?" fragte Draco weiter und strich ihm wieder über die Wange: "Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich", sagte er dann.

In Harrys Kopf schlugen die Gedanken nun auf einmal querbeet. "Er hatte Draco soeben geküsst?" "Nein!" Doch! Er machte sich Sorgen? Draco hatte ihn geküsst! Er hatte ihn geküsst!" schrie es immer wider.

"Merlin an Harry", sagte nun der andere leise und stupste ihn an der Schulter an.

"Du hast dir Sorgen gemacht?" wiederholte Harry die Frage noch einmal und wartete, das nicken des anderen ab. "Draco.. ich.. du..." fing er wieder an, doch er wurde von dem blonden unterbrochen.

"War mein Vater hier? Hat er dir etwas angetan?" seine Stimme klang ernst und in seinen Gesichtsausdruck lag binnen einigen Sekunden Eiskalte Mimik.

"Nein", beruhigte ihn der andere: "Es ist nur, ich hatte einige Gedanken die mich durcheinander warfen, das war alles!"

"Alles?" wiederholte Draco und zog den anderen dichter an sich: "Harry... dein ganzer Körper hat gebebt, einfache Gedanken konnten das nicht sein!"

"Ich weis" seufzte Harry leise und suchte nach einem Thema, mit dem er Anfangen konnte. Doch als er den Blick von Draco immer noch auf sich ruhen fühlte, brach alles aus ihm heraus: "Der Trank, es wird nicht gut gehen. Draco, überleg doch mal, wir haben es mit erfahrenen Tränkemeistern zu tun. Sie werden es merken. Voldemord wird es merken, das wir ihn hintergangen haben und wird uns beide töten!"

Harry sprach aufgeregt und schnell, doch Draco hatte jedem Wort von ihm gelauscht: "Harry", sagte er sehr leise und sah ihm in die Augen: "Ich weis, ich teilte ähnliche Gedanken wie du, und doch muss ich gegen sie sprechen. Denn wir müssen es versuchen, es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, ansonsten unterschreibst du morgen bereits dein Todesurteil! Und du vergisst das Severus mein Pate ist und auch ich, einiges im Zaubertrank brauen kann!"

"Und was ist wenn das alles nicht funktioniert? Was wenn du dann auch dein Todesurteil unterschreibst? Und das alles nur wegen mir, einem Jungen den du früher nicht mal leiden konntest?" in Harrys Stimme schwang nun fast ein bisschen Hysterie mit.

"Wenn es denn so sein soll, dann werde ich mein Leben geben", flüsterte der blonde und strich Harry über den Rücken hinab: "Wir müssen es versuchen, wo ist denn der Junge hin, der früher der Gefahr ins Auge gesehen hat? Und der Lord Voldemord schon mehr als einmal gegenüberstand?" Die Fragen klangen aufmuntert und Draco schenkte dem anderen einen lächelnden Blick: "Harry ich weis, du sitzt hier in dem Verließ und es scheint aussichtslos, doch wir müssen es versuchen!"

Er wusste, bzw. er ahnte wie sich sein Gegenüber fühlen musste. Schließlich saß er hier in einem dunklen Verließ, in Feindeshände und morgen stand das Todessertreffen an.   
"Draco" Harrys Stimme hatte sich wieder im Griff: "Du bringst dich in Gefahr, und schon zu viele Menschen sind wegen mir in den Tod gegangen!"

"Sag so etwas nicht" erwiderte der andere: "Es ist meine Entscheidung, und du weist über welchen Zauber wir uns unterhalten haben? Die Seelenaustauschung?"

Der braunhaarige nickte leicht.

"Wir schaffen es" Dracos Stimme klang ernst, und auch wenn er selbst Angst hatte, so wollte er es dem anderen nicht zeigen.  
"Neville? Was ist mit seiner Leiche?" fragte nun Harry mit belegter Stimme.

Der blonde sah kurz auf und sah in das andere Verließ hinüber: "Ich werde mich darum kümmern" sagte er knapp und stand auf. Er holte den Teller den er vorher auf den Boden gestellt hatte und reichte ihn Harry: "Iss! Damit du ein bisschen mehr wieder zu Kräften kommst!"

Der braunhaarige nahm dankend den Teller ab und schenkte dem anderen ein kleines Lächeln, ehe er sich schweigsam übers Essen hermachte.

Draco hatte sich den Umhang geschnappt den er mitgebracht hatte und legte ihn dem anderen um die Schultern: "Schmeiß ihn in ein dunkles Eck wenn mein Vater kommt", sagte er.

"Dampfe", schmatze Harrry und verduckte den Rest des Essens.  
"Harry! Bitte du musst daran glauben, es ist unser einziger Versuch! Lass deine Angst nicht siegen!" sagte Draco als er sich zu Harry beugte und ihm die Phiole in die Hand drückte: "Und vergiss nicht ich trage ein Maske!"

"Ich weis" war die einzige Antwort die der andere von sich gab.

"Trink sie erst bevor die Todesser eintreffen, der Trank hält zwei Std.!"

"Soll ich hellsehen?" gab Harry zurück.

"Vertrau mir einfach", sagte Draco, hauchte dem anderen einen flüchtige Kuss auf die Lippen und verschwand aus dem Verließ.

Da waren wieder die Gedanken die Harry zurückholten: "Wir haben uns geküsst! Er hat mich geküsst, ich hab ihn geküsst!" Der braunhaarige musste unwillkürlich lächeln, denn es wurde ihm bewusst, das er wohl mehr als nur schwärmerische Gefühle für den anderen hegte und wie es schien, hatte Draco die auch. Und in diesem ganzen Gespräch hatten es beide als normal betrachtet, wie sie mit einander umgingen.

Er war so vertieft, das er nicht mehr mitbekam wie der Slytherin, Nevilles Leichnam aus der Zelle holte und diesen mit aus den Kerkern trug.

**O.o.O.o.O**

Sodalla! Wie hats euch gefallen?


End file.
